Future Clock
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: El Lich, el ser más aterrador de la tierra de Ooo regresa muchos años después de haber sido derrotado por Finn y Jake, pero esta vez con un gran y espeluznante poder mayor. Ahora Marisa debe regresar al pasado para advertir a Finn y a Jake. Mientras tanto el humano esta cansado por las discusiones constantes con su novia, la princesa flama. (Fic Finnceline).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencias: **Por ahora, ninguna…por ahora.

**Pareja: **Finn y Marceline.

**Angely dice…** Sinceramente desde hace un buen tiempo que tengo preparado este Fic, pero no me animé a subirlo y eso porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer como estudiar, etc. Pero bueno, lo hice. Logre terminar el primer capítulo y tan solo espero que les guste. Así que por favor…léanlo :)

**Future Clock**

La lluvia y los relámpagos caían fuertemente sobre la tierra de Ooo. Una figura alta y delgada irrumpió en el palacio del Dulce Reino.

-¡Princesa!-grito la persona quien había acabado de irrumpir en el palacio. Aquella persona era una muchacha muy hermosa-

Su piel era de un color azul verdoso con tonos grises. Su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojizo que parecían hechizar a cualquiera que los viera. Su cuerpo delataba que aproximadamente tendría unos quince años de edad.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito histérica la Dulce Princesa, gobernante del Dulce Reino. Quien hacia su aparición en el salón principal de su palacio-Ah…eres tú-se calmó un poco al ver quien era-¿Qué ocurre, Marisa?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

La chica llamada Marisa se acercó a la Dulce Princesa, su rostro mostraba preocupación. Algo malo estaba sucediendo-He visto una horrible criatura en el bosque…-

-¿Una horrible criatura? Pues no deberías prestarle mucha atención, de seguro era algún mutante deambulando por ahí…-Marisa cogió a la princesa de los hombros rápidamente-

-¡No! ¡No era un simple mutante! ¡E-era una criatura…h-horrible!-grito. La Dulce Princesa abrió los ojos como platos, nunca había visto a la muchacha actuar de esa manera. Ella no le temía a nada, al igual que sus padres-

-Está bien. No te preocupes Marisa. Enviare inmediatamente a Finn a que revise la zona-La rubia la soltó inmediatamente, la miro con el rostro enfadado-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver la reacción de la chiquilla-

-Ni se te ocurra enviar a Finn. No te atrevas, Dulce Princesa…-trago saliva-Y-yo…no sé qué haría si le pasara algo a Finn-apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, tanto que sus uñas arañaron su delicada piel azulada-

La Princesa suspiro-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Y si mando a Marceline?-pregunto-

-Tampoco, tampoco se te ocurra enviarla a ella ¿Me entendiste princesita de chicle?-Marisa tenía un rostro precioso, pero cuando se lo proponía, aquel bello y celestial rostro podía llegar a dar mucho miedo-

-Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más que podamos…-un fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera del palacio. El suelo comenzó a temblar, no porque estaba ocurriendo un temblor o algo parecido-

-¡Mierda! ¡Me ha seguido!-grito la chica de preciosos orbes rojizos-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-La Princesa estaba aterrada, no movía ni un solo musculo. Sabía quién había irrumpido en el palacio. Era nada más ni nadie menos que…-¡Ahora!-Marisa tomo de la mano a la princesa y la jalo hasta el laboratorio. Ya ahí, cerraron con seguro aunque eso solo serviría por unos pocos minutos-

-C-creí que h-habían acabado con él de una vez por todas-Marisa la vio confusa ¿De que hablaba? ¿Acaso la Princesa conocía a aquella criatura horrible?-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto inmediatamente la chica-¡Necesito que me digas todo acerca de ese sujeto! Tal vez…así yo pueda derrotarlo sin la ayuda de Finn y Marceline-La Princesa dudo un momento. De repente una explosión vino desde el salón principal, tenía que decidir algo ¡Pero ya!-

Bonibelle se aproximó a uno de los muebles que había en el laboratorio, abrió un cajón y comenzó a revisarlo apresuradamente. Algunas cosas dentro del cajón empezaron a estorbar así que no tuvo más opción que tirarlas al suelo ¡Al fin! Encontró lo que estaba buscando con tanta desesperación.

La princesa se acercó a Marisa-Toma…-Bonibelle coloco un pequeño reloj plateado con incrustaciones de diamantes en la muñeca izquierda de Marisa-Es…algo muy importante. No te conviene perderlo ¿Entendiste, Marisa?-pregunto. Su mirada era seria, la rubia jamás la había visto de esa manera-

-S-sí, pero…no entiendo. Exactamente ¿Para qué me das esto?-pregunto, examinando el reloj. Ahora que veía aquel objeto detenidamente, era muy extraño. No indicaba la hora-

-Es una es especie de máquina del tiempo-trago saliva-N-no lo he probado así que no estoy segura…si es que de verdad funciona…pero-comenzó a apretar varios botones que tenía incrustado el reloj-Supongo que debería hacerlo ¿Verdad?-

Bonibelle sonrió dulcemente para tratar de calmar a Marisa, quien ya se había puesto nerviosa cuando oyó que esa cosa que tenía atada a la muñeca no había sido probada antes. La rubia de piel azulada había escuchado sobre las máquinas del tiempo, por parte de la Dulce Princesa. Podían ocurrir muchas cosas, quedarse atrapado en una época que desconoces, alterar el futuro, etc. Incluso podías llegar a morir ya que también había una posibilidad del 1% que consistía en quedar atrapado en otra dimensión.

-S-sigo sin entender, princesa. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a esa cosa, no es necesario un viaje en el tiempo… ¿O sí?-el reloj comenzó a brillar, expulsando una luz plateada-

-Si es necesario. Ya que se suponía que esa cosa…debía ser derrotado hace mucho tiempo.-la luz que expulsaba el reloj comenzó a brillar cada vez más-Te enviare al pasado, debes advertir a Finn y a Jake de que el Lich no está vencido aún…-

-¿Por qué no lo derroto ahora? ¡Sería más sencillo!-grito Marisa-

-No…no serviría de nada. Lo presiento, apuesto que ese maldito tiene mucha más fuerza que antes y con el simple hecho de que te haya causado miedo a ti…-trago saliva-En todo caso debes ir al pasado-toco uno de los diamantes que estaban de "adorno". La parte redonda del reloj, la que se suponía que debía indicar la hora, comenzó hacer ruidos extraños-Te enviare días después de que lo "derrotaron", así será más sencillo-

-¿Cómo sabré quienes son Finn y Jake? D-digo los conozco ahora…pero, apuesto a que se verán más "jóvenes" ¿No?-la Dulce Princesa sonrió tiernamente-

-Lo sabrás, después de todo…es Finn. Recuerda que ustedes comparten un lazo muy profundo-Marisa se sonrojo levemente por su comentarios y asintió-Solo por si acaso te diré que edad debería tener-Marisa comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez recorrer por todo su cuerpo-¡Claro! Debería tener catorce ¿Entendido?-Marisa asintió, era hora de partir. Ojala que todo salga bien…

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe, Marisa comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, pero lo vio todo. Aquel ser, tenía una especie de casco en la cabeza por el cual sobresalían dos cuernos retorcidos y muy largos. Sus ojos son solo cuencas vacías con un resplandor rojo sobresaliendo de ellas. Sus labios totalmente deshilachados dejan ver una sonrisa tenebrosa. Parecía un esqueleto pero con varios restos de carne en algunos lados, de sus manos huesudas brotaba un resplandor rojizo.

-El Lich-dijo la Dulce Princesa-Espero que todo salga bien…-Marisa abrió los ojos como platos, había oído del Lich ¿Esa cosa era el Lich? Se suponía que debía estar perdido y atrapado en el multi-universo.-

-Princesa…-susurro la chica de cabellos rubios, no quería dejarla ahí con esa cosa. Se frustro, comenzó a apretar los botones al azar del aparato, para tratar de detener el proceso. No la iba a dejar ahí sin protección, después de todo la princesa era como su segunda madre. No la iba a dejar-¡Princesa!-grito. La luz plateada se extinguió ¿Lo logro? No, no lo hizo. La luz comenzó a brillar de nuevo, pero esta vez era distinta. El color que expulsaba era de un color dorado-

Desapareció, solo pasaron unos milisegundos. Marisa desapareció dejando a la Dulce Princesa en garras de ese ser que se suponía debía de haber sido derrotado hace tantos años.

**-Adventure-Time-**

El sol resplandecía intensamente, el aire era puro y fresco. Un chico de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos azules se encontraba sentado en el césped verdoso. Ese chico era Finn, el humano. Un adolescente de unos diecisiete años de edad.

Jake, su hermano, un bulldog de pelaje amarillo de treinta y tres años, se sentó junto a él en el césped-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, hermanito?-pregunto.-

-Ah…s-sí. Bueno, en realidad no. No estoy bien-paso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas-

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Espera! No me digas, volviste a discutir con la Princesa Flama, es eso ¿Verdad?-pregunto. El humano bajo levemente la cabeza-

-Sí, es eso. Ya no sé qué hacer, la quiero mucho pero a veces me dan ganas de decirle que está loca y que me deje de molestar-dijo el muchacho-

Jake suspiro. Las discusiones de Finn con la Princesa Flama eran constantes, tal vez deberían acabar de una buena vez con su relación si es que todo el tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo-Oye…hermanito ¿Has pensado en terminar con ella?-el chico alzo la cabeza rápidamente-

-B-bueno…Sí. Pero no lo sé. Todavía la quiero…creo-Jake cerró los ojos, la adolescencia pensó. La etapa más problemática, según la mayoría. Finn y sus problemas amorosos era algo que le interesaba escuchar pero ahora…sinceramente. Solo lo aburrían, la Princesa Flama y su hermano casi siempre discutían y según Finn ella comenzaba siempre-

-Haz lo que quieras hermano.-el can se levantó y lo miró de reojo-Sabes…ahora que lo pienso. Jamás me habías dicho las razones por la que tú y la Princesa discuten-

Finn se sonrojo levemente, se levantó y acomodo un poco sus ropas-A la PF no le gusta que este con otras princesas-Jake se sorprendió. Tan solo discutían y todo eso… ¿Por qué ella era una celosa excesiva? Tiene que estar bromeando-

-Oh Glob, no puedo creerlo.-comenzó a reír en voz baja para después de unos segundos aumentar el volumen-E-es…t-tan estúpido-dijo. Era cierto, pensaba que eran cosas más graves. Como que él no le prestaba la debida atención o que ella se iba a pasear con alguno que otro príncipe…esperen eso es machista ya que Finn hace eso, se va a pasear con varias princesas-

Finn sonrió levemente, no le iba a decir la verdadera razón. Era vergonzoso, podía ser su hermano y tenerle mucha confianza pero si le contaba la verdadera razón de sus constantes discusiones, Jake le daría un interminable sermón, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Está bien. Ya deja de burlarte de mí-Finn se llevó las manos al bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente-Vámonos a la casa, si no te apuras los lo…-una explosión resonó a kilómetros de donde estaban, Finn volteo al mismo tiempo que Jake, querían saber que había sucedido-

Al parecer algo había explotado en el bosque, ya que este lugar estaba que echaba humo por todas partes. Finn y Jake fueron rápidamente hasta ahí, tenían que verificar si había algún herido. Cuando llegaron hasta el centro del bosque, donde había ocurrido la explosión, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Una muchacha de contextura delgada, cabellos rubios y piel azulada se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Llevaba un pantalón jean color negro, una blusa purpura y unos converse negros.

-Ja, su estilo es parecido al de Marcy-dijo Finn con una leve sonrisa en sus labios-

-Hermanito, ahora hay cosas más importantes que comentar su look ¿No crees?-Finn se sonrojo levemente y asintió apenado con la cabeza-Debemos investigar quién es la muchacha, pero primero debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro-

-Sí, tienes razón-respondió Finn, el humano-

**-Adventure-Time-**

**Angely dice… **Bueno, bueno…espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews. Este capítulo es solamente el prólogo, en el próximo saldrá Marceline, la reina de los vampiros XP


	2. Capítulo 1: Soy Marisa

**Disclaimer:** Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward. Solo Marisa es producto de mi imaginación XP

**Advertencias: **Creo que todavía ninguna.

**Pareja: **Finn y Marceline (Finnceline).

**Angely dice… **¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta! Solamente quiero quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto escribiendo todo el día, aunque no sea muy sano que digamos. En fin espero que les guste el primer capítulo :)

**~Future Clock~**

**Capítulo 1: Soy Marisa **

La observaba a cada momento, no podía evitarlo, la chica era muy guapa. Jake lo notó, notó como su amigo Finn miraba a la muchacha.

-Viejo, no me digas que ahora esta niña te gusta-Finn volteo a verlo, tenía una taza de té en la mano y casi la suelta cuando escucho el comentario de Jake.

-N-no…es linda, no lo niego, pero…-volvió a observar a la muchacha otra vez.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto el can impacientemente.

Finn lo miro de reojo y sonrió-Pero nada más. Siento atracción por ella…-Jake alzo las orejas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo ya que Finn continuo-…pero de una manera distinta ¿Me entiendes?-el bulldog negó con la cabeza. Finn suspiro-Veras, como si tan solo la quisiera como una buena amiga. A-además ¿No crees que está algo joven?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Era cierto, él estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho y ella se veía como alguien de unos catorce o quince años.

-Bueno, para el amor no hay edad. Y por cierto, tú no eres el más indicado para decir que es joven. ¿Recuerdas cuando la Dulce Princesa te tenía arrastrando el tapete?-dijo Jake, Finn rio y su amigo can hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos.

-Cómo voy a olvidarlo…recuerdo que tan solo tenía doce en ese entonces-el humano bebió un sorbo de su té-Que patético que era en ese en…

-¿Ah?-la rubia despertó-¿Dónde e-estoy?-pregunto sumamente alterada viendo a ambos lados. Cuando vio que se encontraba en la casa del árbol se tranquilizó un poco-Ah…estoy en la casa de Finn-este abrió los ojos como platos, le dio a Jake su taza de té y se aproximó a ella apresuradamente. La chica no lo había visto sino hasta cuando este se le acerco.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el humano extrañado. Él no se lo había dicho, entonces ¿Cómo? ¿E-era alguna adivina o una bruja? La rubia lo vio y se sonrojo levemente, acaricio suavemente su rostro y sonrió con dulzura-O-oye…

-Finn, que hermosa piel tienes. Tan blanca como la nieve que cae en el Reino Helado-Finn se alejó un poco de ella. Que extraño actuaba esa chica-Que bellísima piel, jamás te había…-se mordió la lengua instintivamente, debía callarse. No podía alterar el flujo del tiempo-

-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el humano completamente a la defensiva.

La chica sonrió y se levantó del sofá en el cual hace unos minutos estaba echada-Soy Marisa, la princesa de… ¡Ah! O-olvídalo-Marisa dirigió su vista hacia Jake quien los observaba desde una considerable distancia-Hola Jake-

El perro también se alteró y se escondió detrás de su hermano-E-es una bruja hermanito, una bruja-señalo acusadoramente a Marisa y esta solo sonrió.

-No soy ninguna bruja. Soy un vampiro-los hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos. Dijo ¿Un vampiro? Se suponía que el único vampiro que conocían hasta ahora era Marceline así que pensaron que estaban extintos-¿Raro, verdad? Pero es cierto, además yo…-vio el reloj que aún seguía atado a su muñeca. Dudo unos momentos, era probable que interfiera con el flujo, pero Finn y Jake eran personas muy queridas para ella-Y-yo…vengo del futuro-sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre los orbes azules del humano.

Jake se aferró aún más a su hermanito. Esa chica sí que está loca ¿Del futuro? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni ellos eran tan imbéciles!-No mientas, bruja.

Marisa frunció levemente el ceño-Ya basta Jake, deja de decir que soy una bruja o te morderé-mostro sus colmillos.

-Tranquila, cálmate. En todo caso, M-Marisa…-la rubia se sonrojo levemente ¡Finn recordó su nombre! ¡Qué bien!-Si eres del futuro ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el humano.

-Es muy simple. Vengo a advertirles de algo…e-esperen-se acercó a Finn y lo observo detenidamente-¿Cuántos a-años t-tienes?-pregunto nerviosamente.

-Diecisiete ¿Por qué?-pregunto Finn confundido por todo ese enrollo del futuro.

Marisa abrió los ojos como platos ¿Escucho bien? ¿Tiene diecisiete? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Eso le pasa por jugar con los "juguetes" de la Princesa! Quería ayudar a la princesa…pero su estupidez de apretar los botones al azar la habían metido en ese problema. Ahora estaba con el Finn de diecisiete años, tendría que retroceder aún más.

La vampiresa suspiro-Me tengo que ir, chicos. Adiós Finn y Jake fue un gusto "conocerlos"-se estaba dirigiendo rápidamente a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien la retenía del brazo.

-No, no te vas a ir así nada más, sin dar explicaciones-dijo Finn, apretando el brazo de la vampiresa fuertemente. Marisa sonrió burlonamente-"Vaya si se parece a Marcy"-pensó el muchacho.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Finn…pero puedo hacer una excepción. Quiero luchar contigo, si me vences te lo cuento todo…todo lo que debas saber ¿Trato hecho?-pregunto Marisa

Finn lo pensó un poco, no le gustaba luchar con chicas no iba con su código de héroe, pero quería saber que secretos guardaba esa niña. En fin, trataría de no ser muy rudo con ella-Acepto.

**-Adventure-Time-**

-No puedo creer que vayas a luchar con ella ¡Es una niña! ¡Debe tener unos catorce o quince años!-grito Jake, jaloneando del brazo a su hermano.

Finn suspiro-Lo sé, pero quiero saber que se trae-Jake soltó a Finn, resignado. Su hermano era el terco más grande de toda la tierra de Ooo. El can miró a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza-Gracias, Jake.-dijo el humano. Jake ingreso a la casa del árbol a prepararse algo de beber.

-¡¿Estás listo, Finn?!-pregunto a gritos la muchacha rubia. Su cabello rubio ondeaba con la misma gracia que lo hacia el cabello de Finn. El humano asintió con ganas.

_-"_Esto será sencillo_"-_pensó confiadamente. Al fin y al cabo, la vampiresa no le intimidaba ni un poco además se veía tan débil. En medio de aquellos pensamientos sintió como alguien lo empujaba bruscamente contra el césped. Cayó sentado, maldita mocosa. Era rápida, Finn se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Marisa se volvió a acerca a él con intención de tirarle un puñete en la cara, no uno muy fuerte, por supuesto. No quería dañar el bello rostro de Finn. El humano esquivo fácilmente el golpe que le quería propinar la chiquilla, la tomó de la muñeca y en un movimiento rápido y brusco la tiro a ella, esta vez sobre el césped. La vampiresa gruño algo que Finn no consiguió entender.

-Ja, bueno Finn~ esto todavía no acaba. Te venceré aun si eso me toma todo el jodido día-¿Día? Sí, era cierto. Estaban de día.

-E-espera si eres un vampiro…entonces…-no consiguió terminar, Marisa se había levantado de un salto y le había dado una patada en el estómago provocando que el humano se retorciera de dolor-E…espera, Marisa. Tengo que preguntarte a-algo impor…-la vampiresa le propino un puñete en la cara, Glob. Esa mocosa no escucha a nadie, cuando está luchando es tan terca.-P…para…-dijo Finn con la respiración agitada. Marisa estuvo a punto de patearlo en el estómago nuevamente, pero no lo hizo.

Una vampiresa de cabellos color azabache y ojos rojizos como la sangre, la había detenido cogiéndola de la pierna y lanzándola contra un árbol como si estuviera hecha de papel.-Te dijo que parases ¿Qué es que acaso no entiendes, mocosa?-pregunto, esa voz, Finn reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, era Marceline, su mejor amiga.

Marisa también reconoció esa voz, se paró como pudo, el choque que se dio de espaldas contra el árbol le había dolido bastante. Maldita seas, Marceline. Aun así eso no importaba, ahí estaba Marceline, otra de las personas que tanto quería. Se sonrojo levemente al verla. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido morado que le llegaba encima de las rodillas, en su brazo tenía unos guantes negros al igual que su sombrero…esperen…sombrero ¿Por qué rayos utiliza sombrero?

-M-Marcy ¿Por qué utilizas sombrero?-Marceline se sorprendió, no por la pregunta que le formulo acerca de una de sus prendas de vestir, sino porque sabía su nombre y la llamaba así, con tanta naturalidad. Marceline miró a Finn y este solo ladeo la cabeza, él tampoco sabía con exactitud qué ocurría.

-Para protegerme del sol, obviamente. Soy un vampiro, tonta-respondió Marceline, decidió ignorar que sabía su nombre y simplemente responder con total naturalidad.

-Pero Marisa también es un vampiro…-dijo Finn señalando a la susodicha. Marcy la vio fijamente, se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello, como buscando algo.-M-Marcy ¿Qué haces?

-Ella no es un vampiro. No tiene ninguna marca en el cuello-respondió Marceline seriamente, mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos el delicado cuello de Marisa.

Marisa sonrió levemente-Sí, soy un vampiro. Es más…soy un vampiro real. Uno que nació de dos vampiros, no fui convertida porque nací así-Finn alzo una ceja, no entendía nada de nada. En cambio Marceline no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se suponía que aquellos casos eran muy especiales. Que dos vampiros, hombre y mujer tuvieran un hijo vampiro, era casi un milagro.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?-pregunto Marceline, cogiendo a Marisa de los hombros. La vampiresa de cabellera rubia sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda ¿Debía contestarle? ¿O no? Sí, lo hacía era seguro que alteraría el flujo del tiempo, pero no le gustaba mentirle a Marceline.

Finn se acercó a ambas vampiresas y las observo detenidamente, se parecían bastante. La única diferencia era que Marisa se veía mucho más joven y su cabello era del mismo color que el suyo. Rubio. De repente una idea alocada se le paso por la mente al humano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Marceline lo vio de reojo y Marisa igualmente-¿Te pasa algo, Finn?-pregunto la vampiresa de cabellera rubia.

-N-no solo estaba pensando idioteces…-Marceline sonrió burlonamente y soltó a Marisa. Luego paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn, siempre lo hacía, porque con eso incomodaba aún más al chico-M-Marcy…basta-el humano estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Marisa rio por lo bajo, era lindo verlos así-¿Qué pasaría si la PF me ve?-Marisa abrió los ojos como platos ¿PF? ¿Princesa…Flama? ¿Qué pasaría si la Princesa Flama lo ve?

-¡¿A qué te refieres, Finn?! ¡¿Tú y Marceline no son novios?!-la Reina de los vampiros se sonrojo y se separó inmediatamente de Finn.

-N-no lo somos.-respondió Finn nerviosamente-Mi novia es la Princesa Flama, ella es la chica más tierna, linda y…-se detuvo, ya que sintió un aura escalofriante alrededor de Marceline y Marisa. Esas malditas vampiresas daban miedo.

Marisa frunció el ceño. Finn y la Princesa Flama, se suponía que ya no debía estar con ella. Ella solo era una jodida manipuladora-¡Debes terminar con ella, Finn!-no solo el mencionado se sorprendió, sino también Marcy-¡E-es una manipuladora! ¡Debes terminar con ella, por el bien del futuro! En especial…por mi bien…-Finn se sonrojo con eso ultimo ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso esa chiquilla estaba enamorada de él? No, eso no era posible.

Marceline se acomodó el sombrero, esos idiotas la tenían demasiado confundida. En especial esa niñita misteriosa-Oigan, ¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando? Todo esto es muy raro…y sospechoso-dijo mirando de reojo a Marisa.

-Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo, Marceline.-respondió Finn-Marisa, tienes que explicárnoslo todo ¿De acuerdo?-la sonrisa de Finn era tan cálida y refrescante, tanto que hipnotizo a Marisa y esta asintió, olvidándose completamente que ella estaba a punto de ganar en las luchas y que por lo tanto no debía cumplir sus exigencias. Pero por Glob ¿Quién puede resistirse a Finn? Era tan encantador, incluso como humano…

Los tres entraron a la casa del árbol, Jake estaba bebiendo un té helado, no se sorprendió ni un poco al ver a Marceline, es más hasta le había invitado un jugo de tomate refrescante. Ya no le caía tan pesada como antes. Finn se mojó un poco la cara, para refrescarse. Santo Glob, hacía un calor tan horrible que incluso el calor se llegaba a sentir dentro de la casa. Marisa se sentó en el sillón, en medio de Finn y Marcy. Jake se sentó frente a ellos. Era extraño que Beemo todavía no llegara, últimamente se la mantenía entretenido recogiendo fresas ¿Eran deliciosas a tal extremo? ¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene boca para comérselas! Como sea, Marisa, estaba lista para contarles todo, todo aquello que necesitaran saber, solo lo que necesitan saber.

-Verán. En el futuro, a la tierra de Ooo llegó un espeluznante ser, para ser exactos, el Lich.-Finn, Marceline y Jake abrieron los ojos como platos, Finn estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Marisa volvió a hablar-El Lich del futuro, de mi futuro, es muy peligroso. Tanto que…la Dulce Princesa…

-¿Conoces a la Dulce Princesa?-pregunto Finn sorprendido.

Marisa asintió levemente con la cabeza, no le gustaba recordarla, no le gustaba recordar como la había dejado. Parecía una maldita e inmunda cobarde-Bueno…la Dulce Princesa dudo que ustedes pudieran derrotarlo, tanto que por eso me envió al pasado para detenerlo antes de que quede atrapado en el multi-universo, debían derrotar al Lich no cambiar su deseo. Como sea…-sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cristalinas-D-debía de ir con el Finn de catorce años de edad. Debía advertirles justamente por esas fechas…p-pero por ser un estúpida, marque los botones al azar del reloj del tiempo y…y acabe aquí-no paraban. Sus lágrimas recorrían cada parte de sus mejillas. Finn no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella, le dolía verla así. A pesar de que tan solo la conocía hace unas horas. Marisa se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos de sus manos y respiro hondo-Por eso, tengo que retroceder más, para encontrarme con el Finn de catorce y con el Jake de treinta años.

Finn pasó sus delicados dedos entre sus rubios cabellos y sonrió forzadamente. Quería hacer sentir mejor a Marisa, sentía que debía hacerlo-Está bien, Marisa. Pero creo que primero debes descansar. Cuando te encontramos causaste una gran explosión en el bosque y creo que eso de alguna forma debió cansarte ¿Verdad?-la rubia de piel azulada asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Marceline frunció levemente el ceño, eso significa que esa mocosa va a pasar la noche en casa de Finn, en casa del héroe de pacotilla. Le molestaba, si eso era-Y bueno…Marisa. Hay algo que llamo mi atención ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Pues…conozco los nombres de todos los habitantes de Ooo, no soy una desconocida. Bueno, en esta época, sí, pero en el futuro no. Es más, soy muy cercana a ti y a…Finn-Marceline se cruzó de brazos algo molesta "Cercana a ti y a…Finn" ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Que sea más específica!-Ah…Finn-la rubia miró esos hermosos orbes azulinos de Finn, este sonrió con dulzura provocando un leve sonrojo en la chiquilla-E-este…e-era enserio.-Finn alzo una ceja y ladeo un poco la cabeza, no sabía a qué se refería-Era enserio lo que te decía. Eso…acerca de que debes terminar con la Princesa Flama-Finn abrió los ojos como platos. Jake y Marceline quedaron tan sorprendidos como él-Y…yo solo lo digo por tu bien. No creas que soy una entrometida…por favor.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido alguno-dijo Finn. A pesar que su relación con la PF no iba tan bien como hace algunos años, era obvio que todavía la "quería" y no deseaba terminar su relación.

Marisa suspiro-No, puedo decírtelo, pero es necesario.-Finn frunció el ceño. Por favor, decir que era necesario que terminara con la Princesa Flama sonaba sospechoso y sobretodo estúpido.

-No, no voy a terminar mi relación con ella. Es más…si es posible, quisiera pasar toda la vida con ella-Marceline entrecerró los ojos, idiota. ¿Por qué dice cosas sin sentido?

La vampiresa de cabellera rubia se encogió de hombros y sintió como le dolía su cuerpo entero. Estúpido Finn, cuando decía esa clase de cosas la afectaba a ella, porque así podría cambiar fácilmente el futuro de todos los habitantes de Ooo.

Marceline miró a Marisa-Por cierto, si es que eres un vampiro ¿Cómo es que no te quemaste con el sol?-pregunto. Era cierto ¿Cómo es que podía estar expuesta al sol?

-Ah…eso-dijo Marisa restándole importancia-La dulce princesa fabrico una cosas para que a los vampiros ya no nos vuelva a afectar la luz de sol. Cuando yo nací me pusieron esto…-saco un collar plateado de su cuello y se los mostro-Este collar tiene una especie de capa que nos cubre del sol, si no lo llevo puesto durante el día podría quemarme…parece que la Dulce princesa de esta época todavía no lo construyo ya que todavía utilizas sombreros para cubrirte ¿Verdad, Marcy?

Marceline asintió, era increíble que Bonibelle hubiera…o mejor dicho vaya a hacer algo que la protegiera del sol. Jake examino el collar plateado, tenía un dije extraño. Ya que las iniciales decían "M.F.A" ¿Qué significaba?

-Marisa… ¿Qué significa "M.F.A"?-pregunto el can. Marisa volvió a esconder rápidamente el collar dentro de su blusa.

-Pues…significa…Marisa, Fiorella. Fiorella es mi segundo nombre-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y qué significa la "A" que sigue después de la "F"?-esta vez, fue el humano quien pregunto.

-Es mi apellido.-respondió, esa no era exactamente la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado Finn.

Finn ladeo la cabeza confundido, era obvio que era su apellido, pero él quería saber cuál era-Sí, sé que es tu apellido, pero ¿Cómo es?-Marisa sintió las miradas ansiosas de Finn, Marceline y Jake. No, no iba a contestar, era peligroso.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles.-contesto lo más calmadamente que pudo. Finn y Marceline intercambiaron miradas y encogieron los hombros, lo aceptaron. Después de todo, no creían que fuera necesario saberlo. Pero Jake era demasiado "listo" como para quedarse así nada más, sin hacer nada.

-Marisa ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera un momento?-dijo Jake, levantándose de la silla y saliendo fuera de la casa del árbol. Finn y Marceline lo miraron confuso ¿Qué tramaba?

Marisa solo lo siguió sin protestar, de alguna manera ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Cuando salieron de la casa del árbol, se aseguraron de que Finn y Marceline estuvieran muy ocupados hablando entre ellos de cosas triviales.-Bien, Jake. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la vampiresa de cabellera rubia.

-Te llamas Marisa Fiorella…eres un vampiro, con el mismo look de Marceline.-Marisa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por Glob, no creía que Jake fuera a descubrir quien fuera en realidad-…Eres Marisa Fiorella Abadeer ¿Verdad?-Marisa asintió con la cabeza. La habían descubierto.

-Sí, soy Marisa Fiorella Abadeer, princesa de los vampiros. En el futuro, hija de Finn, el humano y Marceline, la reina de los vampiros.-Jake abrió los ojos como platos. Marisa se sorprendió al verlo así, esperen…no tendría que haberse sorprendido tanto ¿Él ya lo sabía, verdad?-¡Espera! ¿N-no lo sabias?-Jake negó con la cabeza, aún no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna.

-S-solamente creí que eras familiar de Marceline, p-pero n-no pensaba que f-fueras…-trago saliva-Su hija… ¡Además también eres hija de mi hermanito!-grito eufóricamente. Marisa se apresuró a cerrarle la boca, nadie más debía enterarse de que era hija de Finn y Marceline.

-B-basta Jake. No grites, puede ser peligroso si alguien más se entera…-Jake quito las manos de la vampiresa de su boca-Y…por favor no se lo comentes a nadie ¿Entendido?

Jake asintió con la cabeza-Pero…hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes ser hija de esos dos? Ellos no tienen nada de nada, es más ya no van tanto de aventura como antes.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, por eso le dije a Finn que terminara con la Princesa Flama, según lo que me conto Bonibelle, mi papá…-se sonrojo levemente al llamar a Finn de esa manera, sonaba tan raro-…Quiero decir…Finn, él debía terminar con la PF a los dieciséis años y comenzar a salir con mi madre a los dieciocho. Por eso…me preocupa ¡Maldita sea, quiero nacer!-grito. Jake se apresuró a tapar su boca, rayos. Ahora era ella la que tenía que cerrar la boca.

-Bueno no te preocupes, para que Finn cumpla los dieciocho, todavía falta. Hasta entonces ¿Qué tal si tratas de hacer que Marceline y Finn se enamoren?-pregunto. Marisa asintió con la cabeza, era su deber unir a sus padres, nadie iba a interferir. Nadie.

**-Adventure-Time-**

La noche había caído, Marceline se había ido a casa, de alguna forma logro librarse de Marisa, esa loca por alguna razón quería que se quedara. Beemo por fin apareció y se presentó ante Marisa y viceversa. Cuando le comentaron acerca de que época era Marisa, la consola se emocionó y comenzó a preguntarle cosas tontas acerca del futuro. Al final, Marisa y Finn terminaron solos pues Jake y Beemo se habían ido a dormir.

-Finn…-el mencionado la vio de reojo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá-¿Qué piensas de Marceline?-pregunto.

-¿Marceline? Pues…es una buena amiga.-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación que estaba entablando la rubia.

-"Buena amiga" ¿Es eso todo lo que piensas de ella?-pregunto nuevamente con expresión infantil-¿No crees que es sexy?

Finn alzo una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta-B…bueno, sí. Es algo sexy, supongo.-Marisa se cruzó de brazos, su futuro padre es imposible-No entiendo ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?

-Porque sí.-respondió la vampiresa. Se levantó del sofá y subió arriba rápidamente, no sin antes decir-Me voy a dormir, adiós.

Finn se quedó pensativo un par de minutos, que rara que era Marisa. Primero actuaba como si estuviera interesada en él, pero luego le sale hablando de lo increíblemente sexy que es Marceline. El humano suspiro, era suficiente por hoy. Subió arriba y encontró a Marisa durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Sonrió con ternura, la vampiresa se veía tan tranquila y dulce. Finn se hecho al lado suyo y acaricio los cabellos de Marisa inconscientemente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto una voz seria. Finn se asustó tanto que cayó de la cama bruscamente-¿Finn? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Marisa, al darse cuenta que tan solo era el humano.

-S-sí, estoy bien. Tranquila.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba-¿Te molesta que duerma contigo?-pregunto algo nervioso.

Marisa lo miró confusa unos minutos y luego negó con la cabeza-No, no me molesta. Cuando era más pequeña solías dormir conmigo, Finn.-después de decir eso, se mordió la lengua velozmente. Glob, se suponía que no debía decir esas cosas.

Finn se sonrojo levemente ¿Había oído bien? ¿Marisa había dicho que cuando era más pequeña, él solía dormir con ella? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso en el futuro es un jodido pedófilo?! Por Glob, el héroe de la tierra de Ooo convertido en un pedófilo en el futuro.-Sabes que…dormiré en el sofá. Que descanses bien, Marisa.-dijo con una sonrisa dulce, para después bajar cuidadosamente por los escalones y dormir en el sofá.

-Qué raro eres a veces, papá.-dijo Marisa. Volvió a acostarse y se durmió en unos pocos minutos.

**-Adventure-Time-**

**Angely… **Bueno, lo primero. Gracias por dejarme reviews. Se los agradezco mucho. A decir verdad, no sé cómo puedo escribir, estoy algo deprimida T-T pero en fin… ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :) ¡Ah, por cierto! Casi lo olvido, en el próximo capítulo. Finn ira a ver a la princesa Flama ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Marisa? xP


	3. Capítulo 2: No te atrevas a tocarlo

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad únicamente de Pendlenton Ward. Solo Marisa es producto de mi imaginación xP

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas. (Y en este capítulo sí que habrá peleas brutales ¡Con fuego~! xP)

**Rated: **T.

**Pareja: **Finn y Marceline (Finnceline).

**Angely dice… **Primero lo primero. Tengo que agradecer a todos los que leen este Fic, y a sus reviews, porque siempre me llenan de inspiración y energía. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capítulo dos. Ojala lo disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo, escribiéndolo.

**~Future Clock~**

**Capítulo 2: No te atrevas a tocarlo.**

La luz del sol entro por una de las ventanas, iluminando el rostro angelical de Finn. Al sentir el calor del sol sobre él. Se levantó de inmediato y se frotó los ojos.

-Hermanito, al fin despiertas-dijo Jake, mientras se acercaba a su hermano del alma y le entregaba un té verde.

Finn tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo-Sí…oye ¿Y Marisa?-preguntó el humano al no ver a la vampiresa. Jake sonrió, que bueno. Finn daba señal de ser un buen padre, a pesar de que no sabía nada con respecto al tema de su hijita.

-Está afuera con Beemo. Creo que están jugando a algo, yo que sé-respondió. Finn sonrió, vaya. Así que todo lo que había pasado, no había sido un extraño sueño. Se sintió un poco aliviado, ya que de alguna manera, le agradaba Marisa.

-Jake…iré a ver a la Princesa Flama, hoy. Escucha…no se lo vayas a decir a Marisa ¿Entendido?-Finn vio seriamente a su amigo perruno. Hablaba muy enserio.

Jake sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, su hermano a veces llegaba a dar algo de miedo. Trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente-Por favor, Finn. No soy ningún chismoso-Finn sonrió burlonamente ¿Hablaba enserio? Ja, debía ser una broma. Jake era catalogado como el más chismoso en toda la tierra de Ooo-E…está bien, si soy un chismoso. Pero no se lo diré, te lo prometo-Finn sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su té-Finn, ve a arreglarte un poco. Pareces estropajo, no te ofendas-"No te ofendas" Ya lo ofendió cuando dijo que parecía estropajo, el humano decidió restarle importancia y asintió con la cabeza levemente. Dejó su taza de té en una pequeña mesa, que había al frente y subió por los escalones.

El humano se vio en uno de los espejos, tenía que reconocer que se veía espantoso. Claro, como no lo iba a estar, si tuvo que dormir incómodamente en aquel sofá de lo peor. Las ojeras que tenía opacaban su fina y singular rostro. Suspiró y se metió de frente al baño. Ya adentro, se dio una ducha rápida, aproximadamente de unos cinco minutos. Sí, al humano le gustaba ahorrar agua.

-¡Finn~! ¿Estas arriba?-preguntó Marisa, quien todavía se encontraba abajo.

-¡Sí, aquí estoy!-respondió el humano. Marisa comenzó a subir uno por uno los escalones que guiaban hasta la habitación de Finn y Jake-Mierda…-susurro Finn, al recordar que no llevaba nada encima. Rápidamente se cubrió todo el cuerpo con las sábanas de su cama.

-Oye Finn, Beemo y yo…-la vampiresa de piel azulada se quedó callada al ver a su futuro padre cubierto por unas cuantas sábanas-Ah…l-lo siento. No sabía que estas cambiándote-dijo con tono nervioso. Que mala situación, cualquiera que los viera pensaría lo peor. Menos ellos, claro está.

Finn sonrió nerviosamente-O…oye Marisa, dame un m…minuto ¿Sí?-la rubia asintió levemente y bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Carajo, no sabía que se estuviera cambiando. Bueno, tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Después de todo, Finn y ella solían bañarse cuando esta tenía cinco años de edad.

Finn quedó solo en la habitación, por alguna extraña razón su rostro se volvió algo triste y sombrío. Que suerte que aquellas sábanas lograron cubrir todo su cuerpo, no quería que nadie viera aquella herida que se hizo…aquella vez. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y reviso los cajones de su cómoda. La vestimenta que se puso consistía, en un short azul oscuro, una playera celeste, encima de esta un chaleco de un color azabache. También llevaba unos botines negros con adornos de cadenas plateadas. Y unos guantes negros que dejaban ver los dedos, lo hacían verse muy genial y único.

-Bien ya estoy…claro, me falta eso.-el humano comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cómodas buscando algo en especial. Por fin, los encontró. Eran unos simples goggles de motocross que le había regalado Jake en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. A partir de aquella edad, había dejado de utilizar su gorro de oso polar, así que su cabello ahora estaba al descubierto, para que todo mundo lo viera. Se colocó los goggles sobre la cabeza y bajo las escaleras rápidamente-Jake ¿Dónde está Marisa?-preguntó.

-Afuera.-respondió Jake, mientras comía una galleta de chocolate.

-Ah…oye. Hazme un favor, distrae a Marisa ¿Sí?-Jake casi se atora con los restos de la galleta, ante la petición de su hermano-Por favor, Jake. Tengo que ir a ver a la princesa flama, quiero arreglar lo de nuestra última discusión.

Jake frunció el ceño. Por Glob, ese Finn. Es un tonto, como siempre. ¿Qué no puede simplemente buscar a un nuevo amor? Si el perro, estuviera en esa situación, ya hubiera dejado de jugar a los "tontos enamoraditos" y habría terminado con ella de una vez. Sí discutían tanto, entonces es porque ya no se entendían. Y punto. No hay rescate a una relación así.

Aun así, el perro bulldog no podía decirle que no a su hermano. Ese muchachito lo miraba con carita de perrito triste ¡Y eso que el perro ahí era él! Pero bueno, nadie le puede decir que no. A un chico tan adorable como Finn, su hermanito-Esta bien…-dijo, con un leve suspiro.

-Gracias, Jake.

**-Adventure-Time-**

La vampiresa de cabellera rubia, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-Ok, dime que ocurre, Jake. No soy tan idiota ¿Sabes?

-E-está bien. Solo no te enojes.-Marisa asintió con la cabeza-Bueno…Finn me pidió que te distrajera, el muy condenado ese…v-va ir a visitar…a la Princesa Flama-la vampiresa abrió los ojos como platos.

-N…no. Iré con él-dijo. Marisa apretó los puños y miro desafiante a Jake-No quiero que Finn este con ella. Es más, iré con él, ahora mismo y si es necesario…le diré toda la verdad. Incluso si eso afecta mi nacimiento-Jake trató de detenerla, pero la vampiresa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era demasiado rápida.

Jake trago saliva y comenzó a temblar. ¿Marisa hablaba enserio? No puede ser posible. Ella sabe muy bien que si interfiere demasiado en esa época, puede que jamás nazca. ¿De verdad se arriesgaría de aquella manera? De nada servía, preguntarse una y otra vez esa clase de cosas, además tampoco podía ir a donde estaban. Finn le reclamaría por ello. Lo único que podía hacer, era quedarse en la casa del árbol y esperar a que Marisa no hubiera heredado ese carácter impulsivo y tonto de Finn. Aunque siendo la hija del humano, era muy poco probable esa posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, la hija de Finn y Marceline se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la casa de la "fogosita". Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que le dijo a Jake, fue muy tonto de su parte. Ella sabía que no podía interferir de aquella manera, arruinaría el futuro de Finn y Marceline, sobretodo el de ella, que era la hija de ambos.

-Ese tonto de Finn, se suponía que debía terminar con la Princesa Flama hace ya mucho…-susurro-Pero ¿De verdad tendré el valor de decirle que soy su hija?-saco su collar plateado de entre su blusa y lo reviso detenidamente. No, ella sabía que no podía decir nada. Solo lograría que se complicaran las cosas aún más-¡¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esta tontería de viaje en el tiempo, en primer lugar?!-grito. Mientras daba una patada a una roca que estaba en su camino.

-Porque eres demasiado, tonta. ¿No es así, tonta?-Marisa se giró al escuchar esa voz-¿Adónde demonios vas?-preguntó Marceline. Llevaba una sombrilla de calaveras, para cubrirse del sol.

Marisa sonrió levemente, parecía que no le agradaba mucho a su madre, al menos en esa época-Estaba buscando a Finn. Marcy ¿No te molesta andar así? Me refiero…ya sabes…cubierta.

Marceline sonrió burlonamente. Y se acercó a ella-Sí, si me molesta. Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Bonibelle todavía no ha hecho un collarcito como el que tú tienes.-Marisa sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella, poniéndose bajo la protección de la sombrilla, ella también-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a hacer un intercambio…-Marisa se apresuró a quitarse el collar-Toma-Marceline alzo una ceja, esa mocosa era muy sospechosa, no le daba buena espina-Por favor, Marceline.-la vampiresa de cabellera azabache tomo el collar, su mano temblaba levemente. Lo examino por unos segundos pero al final termino poniéndoselo. Marisa sonrió victoriosamente y agarro la sombrilla-Pruébalo.

Marceline apretó los puños para darse valor. Era la primera vez que salía sin protección para el sol. Además esa tal Marisa, no parecía alguien de confianza. Para Marceline solo era una "Mocosa rara del futuro". La reina de los vampiros dio un paso al frente, seguido tras otro y otro más. No, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo sentía una suave y cálida brisa recorrer su piel azulina. El sol, así se sentía el sol. Por Glob, había olvidado completamente aquella calidez tan hermosa y única. Marceline sonrió y extendió los brazos, le gusto. Definitivamente le gusto. Marisa también sonrió, parece que al fin, le dio un gusto a su queridísima madre.

-Se siente bien ¿Verdad?-Marceline asintió con la cabeza, no dejaba de sonreír. Santo Glob, se sentía mejor que bien, se sentía increíble, fabuloso, encantador-Marcy, sabes…como dije antes. Estaba buscando a Finn, ese idiota esta con la Princesa Flama ahora. Y eso me molesta.-dijo con molestia, sus manos se aferraban al mango de la sombrilla. Más que molestarle le causaba dolor que su padre fuera tan idiota a veces. Pero suponía que era por la adolescencia, aunque ella era la menos indicada para decir algo como eso.

-¿Te gusta Finn?-Marisa abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Eh… ¿Por qué me preguntas tal cosa?-Marceline frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando una persona respondía con otra pregunta tan solo para evadir el tema.

-Respóndeme, Marisa.

¿Qué debía contestar? Sí, si le gustaba Finn. Pero como un padre, es normal que a las hijas les gusten sus padres ¿Verdad?-Sí, si me gusta.-Marceline se sonrojo levemente. Vio el collar que le había dado Marisa y apretó el dije con fuerza, esa mocosa rara del futuro. Es un problema. Marisa al ver como reacciono Marceline se apresuró a dar una respuesta más convincente, no quería que su madre la odiara-Me gusta…pero no como tú crees. Tan solo me gusta como un familiar…muy cercano…d-después de todo se parece mucho a…mi papá-Marceline alzo una ceja ¿A su padre? ¿Finn se parecía a su padre?-Así que no pienses cosas que no son, por favor.

-Sí, está bien. Sabes, a mí…también me gusta-lo sabía. Marisa sabía perfectamente que a Marceline le gustaba Finn, era su madre después de todo y la conocía mejor que nadie-Y sí, me gusta en el sentido de amor. Yo lo amo. Marisa sonrió ante la confesión de la reina de los vampiros. Su madre es la mejor-Oye… ¿Tú amas a alguien?

Marisa apretó el mango de la sombrilla y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía-¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Finn!-otra excusa. Pero Marcy, no es de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente.

-¡Oye~!-Marceline flotó hasta ella, estaban lado a lado-Dime quien te gusta Marisa, además no creo que sea muy importante, no creo que lo conozca, bueno…no ahora ¿Verdad?-Marisa negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, no le gustaba hablar de temas amorosos si se centraban en ella-Dime~-insistía Marceline, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Marisa volvió a negar con la cabeza, solo que esta vez para evitar que Marceline viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas-Que me digas~.

-No te serviría de nada saberlo. No lo conoces…-Marceline inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña. Que infantil, estaba comportándose incluso más infantil que la boba de Marisa. La Reina de los vampiros estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Marisa no la dejo-Llegamos-susurro en tono bajo. No era el problema hablar así entre vampiros. Sus sentidos son más agudos que lo de los demás-Mira…-Marceline obedeció y vio directamente hacia el frente. Que cursi y estúpida escena.

Finn y la Princesa Flama, se encontraban frente a frente. Riendo como un par de idiotas enamorados ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Marisa frunció el ceño, ella odiaba a la Princesa Flama, por una razón. Una razón que jamás revelaría a la ligera.

-Marceline, necesito que me devuelvas mi collar-dijo seriamente. Marceline no protesto, esa niñata estaba muy enojada y no quería tener problemas con una vampiresa pura. Decían que eran buenas luchando, muy peligrosas en pocas palabras. Marceline se quitó lentamente el collar plateado y rápidamente se refugió debajo de la sombrilla-Gracias.-Marisa lo cogió delicadamente y se lo puso.

Marceline vio de reojo a Finn y a la princesa, parece que esos tortolos no llegaron a notar su presencia. Qué bueno, no quería tener que brindarle explicaciones a la chica vela. Volvió a fijar su vista en Marisa, esta miraba cada acción que hacia la princesa-¿Qué harás?-preguntó.

-Aún lo estoy pensando. Solo quiero que Finn se aleje de ella, aunque ganas de golpearla no me faltan-respondió con tono burlón y escalofriante a la vez-Marceline apretó el mango de la sombrilla y se alejó de Marisa unos cuantos metros-¿Qué haces?

-No me quiero involucrar. Lo que pase entre Finn y la Princesa Flama es entre ellos y nadie más. Allá tú, si quieres meterte, a mí no me involucres-Marisa sonrió tristemente. Parece que su madre, pensaba de manera distinta en aquella época. La vampiresa de cabellera rubia asintió con la cabeza levemente y volvió a mirar al frente. Estaba atenta a todas las acciones de Finn y Flama.

Mientras tanto, Finn y la Princesa, se encontraban en su propio mundo. Ambos, riéndose de algún tonto e inusual chiste que involucraba al Pan de Canela. Cuando dejaron de reírse, los tortolos se sentaron muy cerca del otro, en el césped. Últimamente a Finn no le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de la Princesa Flama, no era que ella no le agradara ni nada. Era solo que la llama de su dama de fuego se había vuelto mucho más ardiente y peligrosa, conforme iba creciendo.

-Entonces…otra vez estamos en paz ¿Verdad?-preguntó Finn. Lo que más deseaba era que las cosas entre ambos estén bien.

La Princesa cerró los ojos y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y luego lo miro fijamente-Sí, estamos en paz. Además…te quería pedir perdón. La última vez…te hice mucho daño ¿Cómo estás?-Marisa abrió los ojos ¿A qué se refería con que le hizo daño?

Finn sonrió nerviosamente-E-estoy bien, y…ya no duele tanto…-PF seguía viéndolo. Era más que obvio que no le creía ni una sola palabra-Bien…-suspiro resignado. El humano se levantó un poco el playera, justo a la altura del abdomen tenía una quemadura. Estaba de un color rojizo, parecía hecha hace poco.-Marceline y Marisa vieron aquella quemadura, ambas fruncieron el ceño y apretaron los puños.

-Que bien, sabes…yo…en ese momento estaba enojada. S-solo quiero que sepas que lo hice adrede…Te lo juro, Finn-la voz se le quebraba, parecía que le dolía a ella también. Aunque para Marisa era diferente. Ella creía que esa maldita estaba actuando.

Finn negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente-Lo sé, PF. No tienes que disculparte, a…además solo fue una heridita y nada más-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pueda ser tan amable y bueno con todos? Marisa siempre se preguntaba eso. Finn no iba a cambiar, él era así por naturaleza, ser de aquella manera era un don, pero a la vez una maldición.

-Gracias. Finn, p…pero, sabes…-la Princesa se acercó sigilosamente a Finn-…Lo que dije la otra vez, era enserio. De verdad quiero…

-No.-interrumpió Finn con el ceño fruncido, su voz sonaba enojada. Algo raro en él. Marceline y Marisa abrieron los ojos de par en par. Por Glob, Finn parecía una persona completamente distinta a lo que se mostró hace tan solo unos segundos-Te dije que no. Y voy a seguir diciéndotelo hasta que entiendas. No.

-P-pero…mi padre lo aprueba. Y yo…yo de verdad, quisiera estar siempre contigo…

-No. Dije que no y es no. No haré eso, Princesa.-La Princesa frunció el ceño y se paró bruscamente-Flama, no quiero pelear contigo, otra vez… ¡Y sobre todo por la misma tontería de siempre!-era cierto. Ya no, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantarla.

La Princesa formó una bola de fuego con su mano y miro con mucha furia a su novio-Finn, te amo. Pero odio que no me hagas caso ¡Lo odio, lo odio de verdad!-grito. Le lanzo inesperadamente la bola de fuego a Finn, por fortuna, el humano fue rápido y lo esquivo, aunque por poco.

-Basta…Princesa Flama, te digo que…-los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a arder como nunca antes. Era estúpido, siempre peleaban por algo como "eso". ¿Qué de malo había con ella? ¿Acaso no la quería?-Por favor…no quiero…

-¡Cállate~!-la Princesa lanzo una bola de fuego a Finn. Para su mala suerte, esta vez sí le cayó a Finn. El fuego le quemó la pierna derecha al humano, provocando que este caiga violentamente contra el césped. La Princesa al verlo así, se sonrojo levemente, por su acto-Ah…Finn, lo siento…y-yo…-no pudo terminar de hablar. Un golpe brutal le pegó en el labio inferior. Flama cayó de rodillas bruscamente en el césped. Su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar por el golpe recién recibido.

-Zorra, nunca. Óyeme bien, nunca en tu maldita vida, vuelvas a tocar a Finn ¡Nunca!-grito Marisa. Su puño estaba que echaba humo, estúpida princesa, por golpearla se había quemado. Finn se levantó como pudo, aún le dolía la quemadura que tenía en la pierna. Marisa se acercó a él rápidamente y le ayudo a levantarse-F…Finn ¿Estás bien?

-S…Sí, pero…Marisa, no debiste golpear a la princesa.-dijo seriamente. Marisa arrugo los labios, ¿Por qué Finn es siempre de aquella manera?, es demasiado bueno.

-No, si debía-dijo Marceline, quien se acercaba a ellos, con sombrilla en mano-Finn, se más agradecido con la mocosa rara del futuro. Te salvo el culo, no podías con esa llamita tú solo…es más, ni siquiera le diste su merecido-Finn frunció el ceño ¿Cómo quería que le diera su merecido? ¿Golpeándola? No, él jamás haría algo como eso. En primer lugar porque su código de héroe no le permitía golpear mujeres y en segundo lugar porque era su novia y la "quería".

Finn bajo la mirada, la PF, le había hecho lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo que está vez ya no lo podía ocultar puesto que la jodida quemadura se encontraba en un lugar fácil de ver. Marisa vio de reojo a la Princesa Flama, esta seguía tirada en el suelo. La vampiresa de cabellera rubia sonrió socarronamente. Esa tarada, tenía tantas ganas de golpearla en el futuro, pero como en esa época la princesa paso a ser Reina, no podía hacerlo. Además que el Reino del Fuego, con el paso de los años se había convertido en uno de los reinos más poderosos de todo Ooo.

-Marceline, ayúdame con Finn-pidió Marisa. Marceline asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Finn se apoyara en sus hombros-Yo…tengo que hacer algo importante.-dijo la de cabellos rubios, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la Princesa Flama.

Finn miró por encima de su hombro y vio la expresión del rostro de Marisa. Se veía molesta, mucho en realidad. El humano no comprendía por qué el enojo de esa muchachita. Era cierto que la Princesa Flama se había pasado esta vez, pero no era para tanto. En un día volvería a estar como antes. Finn abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, quería decir algo pero no sabía que palabras podía articular en un momento como ese. Tal vez algo como "¡No toques a mi dama de fuego!", pero eso estaba descartado, debía comportarse bien con Marisa, no porque esta diera miedo, sino porque Marceline tenía razón, la rubia le había salvado el culo y tenía que estar agradecido.

-No te preocupes por ninguna de las dos. No son tan idiotas como parecen, arreglaran las cosas hablando.-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa traviesa. Finn se sonrojo levemente, de alguna manera, le encantaba como la vampiresa de cabellera azabache trataba de subirle el ánimo.-Ahora, te llevare a la casa del árbol. Sujétate bien que voy a levitar ¿Entendido?-Finn asintió con la cabeza ¿Marceline podía aguantar su peso? Bueno, era obvio que cuando tenía trece sí, pero en ese momento, en el que tenía diecisiete ¿Podría volver a hacerlo?-Bien…-susurro la vampiresa, apretó el mango de su sombrilla y comenzó a levitar por los aires.

-Parece…que si puedes aguantar mi peso…-dijo Finn, mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de Marceline.

Marcy sonrió burlonamente y lo vio de reojo-Pues claro, soy más fuerte, incluso más que tú, imbécil.-dijo con orgullo. Finn rio levemente y hundió su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la reina de los vampiros. Pudo sentir su aroma, era delicioso. Una mezcla de fresas con chocolate, muy delicioso. Marceline sintió como los cabellos suaves y rubios de Finn tocaban su piel azulina y se sonrojo levemente-¿Podré llegar hasta la casa del árbol sin derretirme por esto?-susurro, inconscientemente.

-¿Dijiste algo, Marcy?-preguntó el humano.

Marceline se sonrojo aún más y negó con la cabeza-No, no dije nada. Nada de nada.-Finn decidió restarle importancia. No parecía que haya algo importante.

**-Adventure-Time-**

Marisa cogió bruscamente a la Princesa Flama del brazo. No le importaba si se quemaba al tocarla, en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa, y eso era: Golpearla, hasta dejarla media muerta. La princesa frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida para tocarla, tan solo? Marisa sonrió burlonamente, apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza y cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle nuevamente en el rostro a la Princesa, algo la detuvo. Flama la cogió de la muñeca bruscamente y sonrió victoriosa. Marisa abrió los ojos como platos y trato de zafarse del agarre de la princesa, pero esta no se lo permitía. Sino hacia algo pronto, su muñeca quedaría toda achicharrada.

-¡Suéltame perra!-lanzarle un insulto, no era un buena opción. Pero no se le había ocurrido algo mucho más inteligente.

La Princesa Flama apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de la joven vampiresa. Esta gimió de dolor-Todo esto, tú sola te los buscaste, entrometida. ¿Quién rayos te crees para intervenir entre Finn y yo?

-Soy alguien mucho más importante para Finn, que tú…-respondió con soberbia. Flama frunció el ceño, sus llamas se hacían cada vez más intensas y peligrosas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Marisa entrecerró los ojos, ¿Debía decirle? Si lo hacía, podían ocurrir muchas cosas. Lo primero, la princesa flama se encargaría de recuperar el cariño de Finn, para que ella no nazca. Lo segundo, el menos probable. Consistía en que se alejaría, pues se podría dar cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro-¡Responde!

-No. Lo arruinarías…t-todo…-Marisa acordó con sus pensamientos que no diría nada. No se arriesgaría a nada, por el momento-S…suéltame ya…-Flama arrugo los labios, estúpida mocosa. Al final, no le había explicado a que se refería con que ella era más importante para Finn. La princesa soltó la muñeca de Marisa y le pego una cachetada a Marisa, fue tan fuerte, que la vampiresa de cabellera rubia cayo al césped con rudeza.

Flama sonrió con sorna y creo una bola de fuego con su mano izquierda, apunto a la cara de Marisa. Esta la vio de reojo, y frunció el ceño. Estúpida princesa, si no fuera tan impulsiva ni bipolar, de seguro no le caería tan pesada. Marisa apretó los puños y se levantó rápidamente, justo a tiempo, puesto que la bola de fuego que había formado la princesa, paso rozándole la mejilla derecha.

-¡Puta!-grito Marisa. Mientras se frotaba bruscamente la mejilla donde la bola de fuego la había rozado. La princesa alzo los brazos y volvió a formar más bolas de fuego. Volvió a apuntar al rostro de Marisa, era obvio que quería arruinar por completo esa carita de muñeca.

-Voy a quemar tu linda carita, mocosa.-Marisa sonrió burlonamente ante el comentario de esa princesita estúpida-No deberías subestimarme ¡Idiota!-grito, lanzándole las bolas de fuego.

Marisa esquivo rápidamente las bolas de fuego y corrió hacia la princesa. Apretó uno de sus puños y se preparó para golpear a la flamita. Esta sonrió socarronamente y esquivo su puño fácilmente. La rubia gruño, maldita sea, había fallado. La princesa le dio un golpe en el estómago a la vampiresa, lo hizo con tal fuerza que Marisa cayó al césped. Flama se aproximó rápidamente hacia la vampiresa y le propino una patada en el estómago. Marisa escupió un poco de sangre, mierda, mierda, princesa de mierda. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso? Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. La princesa Flama alzo su pie, para propinarle otra patada a Marisa Abadeer, pero no lo hizo. La hija de Finn, la cogió del tobillo y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Aprovecho ese momento para levantarse y acercarse a la princesa, quien yacía estampada contra un árbol frondoso de hojas verdes. La Princesa Flama al ver que la vampiresa se acercaba, se pegó aún más al árbol. No le tenía miedo a esa mocosa, lo que ocurría era que no tenía muchas energías, ya. Así que tenía que prepararse para recibir el golpe.

Marisa sonrió y le dio un golpe brusco en la mejilla a la Princesa Flama, esta escupió sangre-Sabes…tú, tampoco debiste subestimarme. Princesa.-Marisa le propino otro golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago-Idiota…-le dio otro golpe en la mejilla, y fue dándole muchas patadas aún más, en distintas partes del cuerpo. Le importaba una mierda, el hecho de que se quemara los puños u otra parte del cuerpo. Tenía que darle una lección a Flama, nadie. Nadie, nunca jamás, volvería a hacerle daño a su papá.

-¿Por qué…m-me haces e…esto?-preguntó la princesa-¿Por qué t…te entrometiste…cuando le hice…d-daño a Finn…?-Marisa se frotó los nudillos, que ahora estaban de un color rojo intenso. Carajo, se había hecho mucho daño, golpeándola.-Responde…por favor.-odiaba, tener que decir "Por favor", pero quería respuestas a toda costa.

Marisa sonrió dulcemente, algo extraño, considerando en la posición que se encontraban-Porque Finn, es alguien muy especial para mí. Lo quiero mucho, demasiado, podría decirse. Por eso, te lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca en tu maldita vida, vuelvas a tocar a Finn. Si lo vuelves a hacer, no vivirás para contarlo, princesita.-Flama entrecerró los ojos, jodida mocosa. Marisa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa del árbol, pero se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo a la princesa del reino del fuego-A propósito, si sigues siendo así de bipolar e impulsiva…jamás vas a conseguir un novio. Trata de no quedarte solterona, tonta.-La princesa alzo una ceja ¿A qué mierda se refería con eso? Marisa volvió a caminar, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios. Lo había hecho de nuevo, volvía a interferir con el flujo del tiempo, pero bueno…nada malo, podría pasar de aquello.

**-Adventure-Time-**

**Angely dice… **Lamento la demora. No fue mi intención demorar tanto, es solo que estaba indispuesta varios días. Fui a un viaje (Obligado) y eso. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan molestado por poner en este capítulo de antagonista a la Princesita Flama. Es solo que así va mi historia. Por cierto, también quería informarles que demorare mucho más a partir de ahora. En una semana empiezan las clases y tengo que esforzarme, después de todo es mi último año. En fin, dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz~. En el próximo capítulo, habrá mucho Finnceline, así que no se preocupen u3u.


	4. Capítulo 3: No te confundas

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward, únicamente. Hago este Fic con el fin de entretenerme y entretenerlos. Sin fines de lucro.

**Pair:** Finn y Marceline (Finnceline).

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez.

**Angely dice… **Lamento la demora~ Espero que no quieran asesinarme, estoy demasiado ocupada con mis estudios. Es más, hasta hay ocasiones en las que dejo de lado los deberes para escribir XP Bueno, solo espero que disfruten leyendo de esta capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

**~Future Clock~**

**Capítulo 3: No te confundas.**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sus orbes rojizos se posaron en el techo, pintado de un color morado y adornado con varias mariposas negras. Era su habitación ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? Suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No era momento de pensar en "tonterías". Movió su angelical rostro hacia un lado, provocando que varios mechones rubios le golpearan con gracia y delicadeza la frente. Olía a limón. Delicioso y gratificante.

—Oye, tonta. Despierta de una vez…—Marisa abrió los ojos como platos al instante. ¿No era ese lugar su habitación?—Oh. Parece que al fin despertarte, Marisa.

La vampiresa de cabellera rubia se levantó rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta antes pero estaba sobre una mullida cama, cubierta por unas cuantas y muy cómodas sábanas blancas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo? No. No había estado durmiendo, ya lo recordaba. Estaba inconsciente, y todo por lo que ocurrió aquel día.

_**-Flash-Back-**_

_El sol resplandecía con intensidad. Marisa Fiorella Abadeer suspiro y se cubrió la cabeza con sus propias manos. Maldito sol, lo amaba, pero en ese momento quería eliminarlo. Los brazos delgados de la vampiresa se encontraban muy lastimados, tenía rastros de quemaduras de tercer grado por todo el largo de sus brazos. Entrecerró los ojos con furia, si fuera tan imprudente entonces hubiera ido en ese mismo momento por la revancha. Ja, la revancha. Probablemente la ganaría, ya que ganó la pelea con una de las princesas más bipolares y extrañas de la tierra de Ooo. Apretó los puños y sintió un dolor punzante provenir de sus manos, lo había olvidado. Le dio varios puñetazos a esa maldita que se había lastimado totalmente. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior, claro. Eso se lo hizo cuando la Princesa Flama le había propinado un golpe brutal en el estómago. Escupió la sangre carmesí acumulada en su boca._

—_Estúpida, sino me sintiera tan mal, volvería y la mataría de una buena vez…—susurro con molestia. Hablaba enserio. Ella jamás dejaba las cosas a medio terminar, en eso se parecía completamente a Finn y a Marceline, sus padres legítimos._

_Vio a lo lejos la casa del árbol, sonrió con melancolía. Y corrió hacia él, le dolía. Le dolía mucho correr, sus pies no habían sufrido ningún daño pero el resto de su cuerpo sí. Por lo cual se sentía cansada, agotada y con ganas de tirarse en el húmedo césped. Se detuvo en cuanto tuvo frente suyo la puerta de madera, giro la perilla. Y se abrió. Adentro estaban una vampiresa de cabellera azabache, un humano de diecisiete años y un perro bulldog de pelaje amarillo que la observaban con sorpresa. Marisa sonrió al ver a Finn, a salvo. Ósea, bien._

—_Finn…—fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo. Era todo, ya no podía aguantar más el cansancio y el dolor de las quemaduras. Finn se aproximó rápidamente a ella, al parecer su pierna derecha se encontraba mejor. Ya no estaba tan rojiza como antes. La chica de orbes rojizos y cabellos rubios agarró a Finn de los brazos, en cuanto este se arrodillo hacia ella para ayudar a que se levante— Estás bien ¿Verdad?_

_Finn abrió los ojos como platos, Marceline hizo lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que esa mocosa podía estar preocupada más por Finn que por sí misma? El humano se sonrojo levemente, sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza. Marisa le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurruco en el pecho de Finn. Marceline se quedó viéndolos, minuciosamente. Mentirosa, fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Puta mentirosa. Le había mentido y lo peor era que se lo había creído. Esa rubia idiota estaba enamorada de Finn. Sí, Marceline Abadeer creía que la "mocosa rara del futuro" se había enamorado perdidamente de SU humano de cabellos rubios y preciosos orbes azulinos. De Finn._

_Marisa sentía protección. En su época, su padre ya no le demostraba cariño. No es que no le importara su hija. Era que se encontraba muy ocupado, después de todo, ser uno de los héroes más famosos y proclamados de la tierra de Ooo no era cosa fácil. Finn abrazó con fuerza a Marisa. Esta cerró los ojos, era todo. Ya no podía seguir aguantando más…_

_**-Fin-Flash-Back-**_

—Estuviste inconsciente por una semana entera, Marisa. —dijo Marceline Abadeer. Esta se encontraba flotando alrededor de la rubia, quien por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo ligero y muy estable. —Pero debes estar muy bien ¿No?

—Sí, y no se la razón. Siento que podría asesinar a quien se ponga en frente de mí, claro salvo tú, Finn y Jake—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La vampiresa de cabellera azabache, tocó el suelo con sus pies. Apoyo sus manos a la cintura y suspiro—Pues yo sí se la razón. —Marisa alzó una ceja. En primera ¿Había una razón?—Finn te dio de beber su sangre.

Los orbes rojizos de la rubia se abrieron como platos. ¿Era enserio lo que decía?— ¡¿Qué?! F…Finn…él ¿Me dio de su sangre?—la Reina de los Vampiros asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se encontraba serio. Era más que obvio que le molestaba la presencia de la rubia, todo mundo lo hubiera notado. Pero Marisa no lo hizo, estaba más preocupada por Finn, no quería perder el tiempo fijándose en que humor tenían las personas— ¡¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?! ¡Y… ¿Cómo lo hizo?!

—Yo no controlo a Finn, él puede hacer lo que quiera, ya está grandecito. Y con respecto a como lo hizo, pues es fácil descifrarlo, idiota. Se cortó la palma de la mano, cuando empezó a brotar su preciosa sangre carmesí…te dio de beber.

Marisa se sonrojo levemente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Finn ayudaba a los demás, incluso si había la posibilidad de hacerse daño?—Finn…nunca va a cambiar ¿Verdad? No me sorprendería si muriese por tratar de salvar a alguien—una sonrisa inocente se formó en el rostro de la rubia.

Marceline entrecerró los ojos. Que descarada, ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a enamorarse aún más de Finn, en presencia suya? La vampiresa de cabellos azabache se acercó a Marisa y la miró con mucha furia. Un escalofrió veloz recorrió la espalda de la rubia ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo malo? Según recordaba no. Es más, creía que ya se llevaba bien con su futura mamá, ¿Habían hecho las paces, verdad? Trago saliva y trató de formar una sonrisa falsa. A pesar de que Marceline fuera su madre, no se iba a dejar intimidar. Así no actuaba la Princesa de los Vampiros. Hija del gran Finn, el héroe más famoso de Ooo y de Marceline Abadeer, la Reina de los Vampiros y jefa de la Nocheósfera.

—Marceline, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? —Marceline alzo una ceja ¿Cómo sabía que se encontraban en su casa?—Quiero decir…porque esta es tu casa ¿No?

La vampiresa de cabellera azabache asintió con la cabeza—Sí lo es. Como sea, Finn y Jake te trajeron aquí, dijeron que ellos no sabían cómo cuidar a una "doncella", así que prácticamente te botaron conmigo, aunque tranquila…yo tampoco estoy a gusto con esto, porque imagino que tú no lo estas ¿O sí?

Marisa frunció los labios. Ella no había hecho nada. Se suponía que ya se estaba llevando mejor con Marceline, con su futura madre. Pero de seguro se equivocó. Coloco una de sus manos en su cien y suspiro con resignación, parecía que solo se llevaría bien con su madre linda en el futuro. Cuando sea su hija, mejor dicho cuando nazca. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Vio que el reloj del futuro ya no estaba colgado en su muñeca. No lo estaba ¿Por qué? ¡Eso era algo demasiado importante! Si lo perdía o peor, si se rompía. Jamás, podría regresar a su época, y aun peor no podría retroceder más en el tiempo para advertirle al Finn de catorce años, que el Lich no estaba completamente destruido, que solo había conseguido volverse más fuerte y peligroso. Trago saliva y miró de reojo a Marceline.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la Reina de los Vampiros al sentir la mirada acusadora de Marisa.

— ¿Dónde está mi reloj?—preguntó Marisa con tono serio. Si se enteraba que Marceline se lo había agarrado entonces se armaría un lio. Como una especie de pelea "Madre-Hija", aunque una de las partes, la madre, no lo supiera para nada.

— ¿Reloj? ¿Qué mierda estás hablando, Marisa? Ah…espera…—la rubia entrecerró los ojos. Necesitaba prestar mucha atención a lo que decía la hija del señor de las tinieblas—Era un reloj plateado con…con…

—Con incrustaciones de diamante. Sí, y ahora vuelvo a repetir ¿Dónde está mi reloj, Marceline?

—Finn y Jake lo tienen, dijeron que tal vez te incomodaría andar con esa cosa. Además, de la nada, cuando te desmayaste, comenzó a chispear con un resplandor verdoso alrededor. —Marisa abrió de par en par sus enormes orbes rojizos. ¿Chispear? ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había malogrado?—…Y no solo eso. También estaba muy caliente, tuvimos que esperar un buen rato para quitártelo.

La rubia apretó los puños y se vio ambos brazos. Sí, seguían rojizos, todo por culpa de esa maldita princesita. Si la encontraba un día de esos, le daría un buen golpe. Con suerte, lograría asesinarla de una jodida vez. Aun así, eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento. Finn y Jake tenían su reloj, no le preocupaba si averiguaban que era una especie de máquina del tiempo. Lo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y mucha preocupación era pensar que quizá Finn y Jake lo rompan o tal vez que se transportaran a una época desconocida, y jamás volvería. En ese caso no solo ella saldría perjudicada, sino también todos los habitantes de Ooo. Rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo, Marceline la imito. ¿Ahora que se traía entre manos la "mocosa rara del futuro"?

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Adónde vas?!—gritó la vampiresa de cabellos azabache, mientras le bloqueaba la salida.

—Marceline no hay tiempo, tengo que ir ahora mismo a la casa del árbol. Finn y Jake están en grave peligro.

Marceline Abadeer abrió los ojos como platos, al cabo de unos segundos lo entrecerró y frunció los labios lentamente. Se quitó de en medio y miró seriamente a Marisa—Está bien, pero yo iré contigo. Espérame aquí, iré a traer mi sombrilla. —Marisa asintió con la cabeza.

Marceline subió velozmente las escaleras flotando. La rubia se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. No lo había notado hasta ese momento pero traía otra ropa. Probablemente de Marceline. Sonrió de lado, sabía muy bien que su madre no era tan mala como parecía. Y que solo actuaba de una manera tosca para no dejarse intimidar por nadie, lo sabía, ya que eso le dijo. Cuando tenía once años de edad. Marceline bajo las escaleras, en una de sus manos traía una sombrilla con adornos de calavera. Se refugió debajo del objeto y salió de su casa, después de Marisa.

—Bueno, Marisa. No soy tan estúpida…sabes…voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que está vez me respondas con la verdad. Solo con la verdad, porque te aseguro que si vuelves a engañarme te ira muy mal~

Marisa Fiorella Abadeer sonrió de lado y asintió la cabeza con suma suavidad—De acuerdo. ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

— ¿Te gusta Finn?—al preguntar aquello, instantáneamente se mordió el labio inferior. Era obvio que le costaba preguntar esa clase de cosas incomodas, ella era Marceline Abadeer. La Rockera más rebelde y malcriada de todo Ooo, hacer preguntas relacionadas con "sentimiento y amor" no iban con su imagen de niña mala.

Marisa suspiro y se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos. Habían salido de la cueva y el sol ya empezaba a molestar—Te respondí esa pregunta cuando me la hiciste la primera vez, hace una semana…—La Reina de los Vampiros estuvo a punto de contestarle a la rubia, pero esta le coloco una de sus refinadas manos sobre la boca. Impidiéndole hablar—Marceline. Te lo dije, Finn se parece a mi padre…me recuerda a mi padre. Es por eso que me gusta y que lo quiero. —Marceline abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir, tan deliberadamente, que lo quiere?—Jake lo quiere, la Dulce Princesa lo quiere, la mayoría de habitantes lo quiere. ¿Tiene eso de raro? Te dije que me gusta, pero eso no significa que lo quiero tener como novio. Así que no malinterpretes las cosas, por favor. —alejo su mano de la boca de Marceline.

La vampiresa de piel azulada y cabellos negros azabache, la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Marisa era sorprendente, parecía una adulta. Una chica incluso más madura que ella, eso la ponía algo furiosa pero aun así era admirable. Ya que esa mocosa debía de tener tan solo unos quince años de edad, ya que aunque fuera un vampiro de sangre pura. Se nota a leguas cuando alguien es demasiado joven, pero claro, ese concepto no describía a la rubia de Marisa.

—En fin, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu miserable vida, rubiecita idiota. Solo te hice una sencilla pregunta y me echaste a la cara todo un sermón. —Marceline empezó a caminar más rápido. La vio de reojo y le hizo una seña obscena con la mano— ¡Tenlo muy claro! ¡Haz lo que quieras con tu vida Marisa, no me interesa!

—Sí, si…lo que digas…—Así era su madre, incluso en su época seguía siendo de aquella manera. —Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Eh?

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—No nada…oye tu cabello es muy lindo, deberías dejarlo largo, se te ve mejor.

— ¿De qué tontería hablas? No pienso cortármelo ni nada parecido, imbécil.

—Solo te lo digo, por si en futuro piensas cortártelo…no lo hagas. Te queda mejor así…

* * *

— ¡Jake, haz algo! ¡Demonios!—gritó Finn el humano. En su muñeca traía puesto un reloj plateado con incrustaciones finas de diamantes. Un resplandor rosa fosforescente iluminaba el reloj. Desde un ángulo prudente cualquier persona pensaría que es hermoso. Pero desde la distancia que se encontraba Finn

Un perro bulldog de pelaje amarillo comenzó a tratar de quitarle el reloj de la muñeca a su hermanito Finn, pero no podía ya que el muy estúpido del humano se movía a cada rato. Y de vez en cuando lo golpeaba de casualidad en el brazo o alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Quieres que te lo quite?! ¡Entonces deja de moverte, mocoso!—Finn se detuvo inmediatamente. Jake enojado no era nada divertido. Habían peleado una vez y como era de esperar, un humano de 64 kg no podía hacer nada contra un perro que lograba aumentar diez veces su tamaño—En primer lugar no entiendo porque demonios te lo pusiste ¿Estás tonto o que hermano?

—No soy tonto. Solo quería probármelo, perro estúpido.

—Sí, sí…Ok. Te ves muy genial con eso puesto, pero debemos quitarlo ya. En primera porque está brotando un resplandor rosa de ahí. Y en segunda porque Marisa podría enterarse y francamente no me gustaría meterme en problemas con una vampiresa adolescente que lo más probable es que sea mucho más inteligente y brutal que Marceline. —dijo Jake mientras asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Yo no soy brutal—dijo una voz femenina.

— ¡Y yo soy mucho más inteligente que esta jodida mocosa!—gritó una segunda persona que hacía su aparición.

Eran Marisa y Marceline. A su alrededor se podía apreciar un aura maligna. Jake ya comprendía mejor porque Marisa era hija de Marceline, tenía el mismo carácter. Finn trago saliva, y se apresuró a cubrir el reloj con la palma de su mano. Si la vampiresa de cabellera rubia se enteraba de que traía en su poder algo que le pertenecía a ella, lo más seguro era que lo dejaría medio muerto. Marisa frunció los labios. ¿De verdad Finn creía que era tan tonta? Cualquiera se hubiera percatado del resplandor rosa que venía de su muñeca. Cruzo los brazos y suspiro.

—Finn quítate de una jodida vez mi reloj. Es peligroso que alguien tan "movido" como tú, lo tenga. —Finn se sonrojo levemente y trató de quitárselo. Pero la cuerda no salía, parecía que estaba programado o alguna otra cosa. Marisa al ver que ocurría se acercó a su futuro padre y lo tomó de la mano. Marceline frunció el entrecejo y Finn se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ¿No se suponía que los vampiros debían tener el cuerpo helado?—Oh, solo se atoró, creí que ocurría algo más grave…—Marisa quitó con suavidad el reloj de la muñeca de Finn, todavía continuaba resplandeciendo lo cual logro poner algo nerviosa a la rubia de preciosos orbes rojizos—Que raro… ¿Por qué?

Finn observó el reloj con detenimiento, no lo había notado antes pero el reloj, aparte de resplandecer, decía algo que era poco visible al medio. El humano tomó a Marisa de la mano y revisó lo que decía el objeto—"Siglo XII, año 1010. Programado en tres horas"—Marisa abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Qué significa eso, Marisa?

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Yo no programe en ningún momento…!—la rubia miró a Finn acusadoramente—Presionaste alguno de los diamantes ¿No?

—Bueno…de seguro lo hice, pero ¿Qué tiene?

— ¡Finn! ¡Los diamantes son en realidad botones! ¡Cada uno representa un siglo, y ajustándolo con los demás entonces daría un año en específico!—el humano, junto con la vampiresa de cabellera azabache y el perro bulldog alzaron una ceja— ¡Carajo! ¡Este reloj de princesita imbécil es una especie de máquina del tiempo! ¡Se los comente! ¡Que soy del futuro, maldita sea!

—Ah…espera entonces, eso quiere decir ¿Qué iras a ese año en unas horas?—preguntó Finn con un rostro que denotaba preocupación.

—Buen viaje, mocosa rara del futuro. Ojala no te volvamos a ver nunca más por aquí. —dijo Marceline con tono burlón. Finn y Jake voltearon a verla con el entrecejo fruncido—Ok. Lo siento. "Hay que hacer algo, antes de que la bebe de Marisa se vaya"—dijo con tono falsete.

No importaba, Finn tenía que preocuparse en cosas más importantes como Marisa, no quería. No quería que esa chica de cabellera rubia se vaya. No sabía si era amor o simplemente cariño lo que sentía por ella, pero sentía algo. Marisa frunció los labios, pero al cabo de un rato lo cambio su expresión preocupada por una sonrisa. Sabía exactamente quién podía ayudarla. Su "segunda madre", su querida Dulce Princesa.

—No se preocupen. Sé quién puede arreglarlo…—dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba el reloj alrededor de su delgada muñeca—Así que no importa. Además faltan unas tres horitas, conociéndola bien…estoy segura que lo arreglara al instante. No por nada fue coronada o bueno…será coronada como la Princesa más inteligente y sabia de todo Ooo.

Marceline suspiro y colocó sus manos alrededor de su esbelta cadera—Déjame adivinar, estás hablando de la "hermosísima e inteligentísima de Bonibelle"—Marisa asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué Marceline no podía llevarse bien en ese tiempo con la Dulce Princesa?—Esa tonta sin corazón no te ayudara en nada, no pierdas el tiempo y enfrenta tu destino.

Finn miró de reojo a Marceline. ¿Por qué a su mejor amiga no le agradaba Marisa? Ella era todo un amor, claro solo a veces cuando no la hacían enfadar—Eh…Marceline no deberías expresarte así de la Dulce Princesa.

—Sí, no deberías. Y si tanto te molesta que este aquí entonces me largo, no te preocupes…—Marisa flotó hasta la puerta y la azotó con gran fuerza. Jake se cubrió los oídos, odiaba los ruidos fuertes, todo porque sus sentidos eran más agudos.

Marceline bufó y miró el techo. No era para tanto, esa niñita idiota debía madurar sino ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a la vida? Finn bajo la mirada, miró a su mejor amiga vampiresa y la fulminó con la mirada. Marceline desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojada. Tal vez, solo tal vez se había pasado un poco con la mocosa, además ella no tenía nada de culpa de que ella fuera una celosa tonta.

Jake le dio un golpecito a Finn en el brazo, el humano lo miró con la ceja alzada como preguntando que le sucedía—Ve por ella, hermano. Marisa es tu amiga y debes disculparte por la mala educación de tu otra amiga…—Marceline se cruzó de brazos y continuo mirando a un lado. Estúpido y pulgoso perro.

—Tienes razón. —dicho eso. El humano de ojos azulinos salió apresuradamente de la casa del árbol.

* * *

Acomodó sus preciosos y cortos cabellos rubios a un lado. Su collar plateado se balanceaba con gracia a cada lado. Lo único malo que traía, era esa cara de completa molestia. Pero ¿Quién no se enojaría si su madre la trataba como una imbécil confianzuda? Apretó los puños, creía que así aguantaría las ganas de golpear al primer ser vivo que se encontraba en el camino. Sintió el aire golpear su rostro con suma delicadeza. Pensaba que eso la haría calmarse un poco, pero nada. No sintió nada, miró de reojo su reloj del futuro. Su Future Clock.

—Glob, espero que deje de resplandecer, parece como si la luz se volviese cada vez más potente…—efectivamente. La luz rosa que emanaba del plateado objeto, no cesaba.

— ¡Marisa!—ese ruido la hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Pero claro de una manera violenta. La rubia se dio media vuelta, cerró los ojos y pegó lo primero que encontró.

Un chico de diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios y enmarañados cayó estrepitosamente al césped. Marisa abrió lentamente los ojos, y no los cerró de nuevo. ¡Había golpeado a Finn! La vampiresa de piel azulada se agachó rápidamente y acarició a Finn en la mejilla. Donde lo había golpeado—Finn…lo siento, perdón. En serio, tú sabes que jamás te haría daño… ¿Verdad?

Finn suspiro, maldita sea. Quería gritarle que le había dolido horrible, sin embargo no lo haría. No quería hacer sentir mal a Marisa, esa chiquilla tonta que lo había defendido de su novia. La Princesa Flama, la semana pasada. El humano se sentó, y Marisa lo imitó. El aire soplaba con fuerza y varios mechones rubios de la joven se le pegaban a la cara, se los quitaba como podía. Finn se sonrojo levemente. Sí, Marisa era una chica muy bonita, pero era "demasiado joven" para él. El ojiazul movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonaba como la Dulce Princesa cuando ella decía lo mismo, solo porque él tenía trece años y ella dieciocho. No, no quería parecerse en "eso" a la Princesa del Dulce Reino.

—…Me alegro que este bien, Finn. Tú eres una persona muy apreciada para mí. Yo no sé lo que haría si te pasara algo grave…—las mejillas del humano se inundaron de un color rojizo. Entendía mal, pensaba que esa chica se había enamorado de él. Marisa sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de Finn, la revisó minuciosamente y notó que tenía una cortada—Estúpido. No tenías que darme de beber de tu sangre…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero averigüé que eso es más saludable para un vampiro que beber el color rojo de las cosas. Marceline me lo dijo, aunque ella se enojó mucho cuando le dije que te daría de beber mi sangre. —Marisa sonrió de lado.

—Eso es porque ella se preocupa tanto por ti como yo. —el ojiazul tragó saliva. Si Marisa no se detenía entonces sus mejillas jamás volverían a su color normal—En fin…me alegro que te encuentres bien, humano tonto. —Finn acercó lentamente su rostro al de la vampiresa. Lo cual solo logró poner inquieta a esta—Oye…oye… ¿Finn? Espera…no hagas u…

Los labios rosados, finos y delgados de Finn el humano se juntaron con los de Marisa.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Mierda! ¡Su futuro padre le estaba dando un beso! ¡Y lo peor era…que ese era su primer beso! Marisa intentó hacerse para atrás. Eso era malo, en primer lugar porque era su padre, ¡Su padre! Y en segundo lugar, porque si Finn hacia algo como eso, entonces él estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por ella. Y eso cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, en especial para ella. ¡Que era su única hija!

Marisa Fiorella Abadeer logró separarse de Finn y desvió la mirada. Un rubor rojizo e intenso inundó sus mejillas, no podía ocultarlo. Finn sonrió levemente y trató de acariciar el rostro de la chiquilla, pero esta no se lo permitió. La rubia de orbes rojizos se levantó rápidamente y abrió la boca, debía poner muy en claro que era lo que sentía por Finn, incluso si eso significaba decirle quien era en verdad—No Finn. No debes hacer eso. Solo debemos ser amigos—el humano se levantó y se acercó a ella. La rubia dio un paso atrás—No…verás en el futuro tú eres mi…mi…

— ¡Lo sabía eres una jodida mentirosa!—gritó una voz familiar. Los orbes rojizos de Marisa se abrieron como platos, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona. Vio por encima del hombro de Finn, el humano volteó y también la vio. Ambos vieron a una vampiresa de cabellera azabache, y orbes rojizos. Estos estaban llorosos— ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Sabía que me mentías! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, ojala un día de estos tengo suerte y te mueres!

Marisa sintió una punzada en su corazón y tragó saliva. Era doloroso cuando tu madre te decía aquella horrible palabra, y lo peor era que no podía reclamarle nada. No quería empeorar las cosas diciendo "Soy tu hija". Finn miró de reojo a Marisa, esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se notaba fácilmente que lo que le había dicho Marceline le había dolido, y mucho. La rubia caminó hacia Marceline. No, ella misma había arruinado todo. Provocando que Finn se fijara en ella, y lo arreglaría.

—Marcy, lo siento…—Marisa volteó a ver a su futuro padre de reojo y sonrió de lado—También lo siento Finn. —Finn y Marceline, ambos alzaron una ceja ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ambos?—Esto es por mi propio bien, y por el suyo…

Una ráfaga de viento color gris comenzó a formarse alrededor de los tres. Marceline y Finn se cubrieron los ojos. Cuando sintieron como el viento comenzaba a disiparse, hicieron sus manos a un lado y abrieron poco a poco los ojos. Marisa no se encontraba con ellos. Marceline frunció el entrecejo, mocosa pendeja. Se las iba a pagar tarde o temprano. Finn buscó con la mirada a la rubia, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. El beso que se habían dado se había sentido tan suave pero demasiado frío. Tal vez, con solo decir eso arreglarían las cosas y volverían a ser "amigos" como antes. Marceline miró alrededor, no reconocía el lugar donde estaban. Estaba todo oscuro y había varios cachivaches a los lados. Divisó la puerta y se acercó rápidamente, trato de abrirla pero no pudo.

—Marceline no trates de abrirla, aún. Esto es importante, así que deben arreglar sus problemas. —dijo una voz femenina, que ambos, Finn y Marceline reconocieron al instante. Era la voz delicada de Marisa—Los encerré porque quiero que hablen, a partir de ahora seré su cupido. —dijo con tono burlón.

Marceline frunció el entrecejo, si la tuviera enfrente le daría un buen golpe en esa carita estúpida, pero no. Solo podía oír su voz y parecía que Finn también— ¿Nuestro cupido? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el humano. Marceline se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ella sabía a todo detalle lo que era esa porquería de "Seré su cupido". Según había leído, "Cupido", era un jodido y cabrón Dios que se dedicaba a enamorar a la gente.

—Eso no importa, Finn. Como sea…solo lo seré. Y tengan bien claro, que no los dejaré salir hasta que se juren "Zaxia in Love".

— ¿Qué mierda significa eso?—preguntaron Finn y Marcy al mismo tiempo.

—C…Cállense no me arruinen el momento. En fin, iré con la Dulce Princesa, espero que se diviertan en "mi mundo", luego les explicare como funciona. Pero lo más importante es que hagan lo que les dije…claro, si es que quieren volver a salir. Júrense "Zaxia in Love"—la voz de Marisa se detuvo por completo.

Finn y Marceline se miraron de reojo. Esa estúpida mocosa de verdad que tenía un problema en la cabeza, pero era muy perseverante en lo que hacía, eso formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la vampiresa de cabellera azabache. De alguna manera le recordaba a ella—Bueno…debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí primero ¿No Finn?

—Sí, pero ¿Qué significa cupido y "Zaxia in Love"?—Marceline suspiro y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Sabía lo que era un "Cupido", pero lo que la desconcertaba era no saber que significaba esa frase rara que había dicho Marisa, eso lo de "Zaxia in Love". Pero estaba segura de que si lograban cruzar esa puerta de mierda, lo descubrirían.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Zaxia in Love: **Amor que durará por siempre. Lo saqué de un manga japonés, del de Nisekoi. Es muy bueno, se los recomiendo.

**Angely dice…** ¡Kya~! ¿Bien? ¿Qué onda? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Uf~ ¡Sí! ¡Sé que fue raro el besito que se dieron Finn y Marisa! ¡Bueno~! Por otra parte, quería decirles que no sé cuándo pueda actualizar el próximo capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que terminare de escribir este Fic ¡Yo no dejo las cosas a medias! XD Oh sí~ ¡En el próximo capítulo habrá mucha emoción! Ya que en realidad, Finn y Marceline quedaron atrapados en los recuerdos de Marisita. Sin más que decir, solo espero que dejen sus reviews y gracias a todos los que leen este Fic. Besos~


	5. Capítulo 4: Recuerdos & Picardía

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pendlenton Ward es el creador de tan fabulosa serie animada. No realizo este Fic con fines de lucro. Es para entretenerme y entretenerlos.

**Pairing:** Finn/Marceline (Finnceline)

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas brutales. Lime y Lemon (Depende del capítulo).

**Angely dice…** Como siempre, me disculpo por la demora. A propósito, tengo que informales algo muy importante. Asistiré a la academia en algunos días, iré de lunes a viernes. Y los días sábados asistiré a mis clases de inglés y de japonés. Ósea, ya sabrán cuanto de tiempo libre me queda. Solo los domingos tengo tiempo libre para escribir mis Fics, así que espero que sean pacientes.

**~Future Clock~**

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos & Picardía.**

— ¡Ábrete maldita cochinada!

Suspiró de aburrimiento, y recargó su espalda sobre la pared. ¿Qué diablos hacía Marceline? No iba a conseguir nada pateando de aquella manera tan descontrolada la pobre puerta.

—Marcy… ya basta… haces demasiado ruido —musitó con algo de molestia.

—Cállate héroe de pacotilla, todo esto es tu culpa.

Finn alzó una ceja, ¿su culpa? Él no había hecho nada, ¿o sí?

—No sé a lo que te refieres… ¡¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa?! —reclamó el humano, mientras alzaba los puños.

—Tú… ¡Te besaste con esa niñita tonta! ¡Es por eso que…! —se calló al momento que se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—"Es por eso que…" ¿Qué te ocurre Marceline? Últimamente te comportas de una manera muy extraña —. La vampiresa se sonrojo levemente y desvió lentamente la mirada—Marcy…

—Basta, ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso contigo. Eres un idiota —el rubio suspiro y se frotó la cien. Bueno él también ya no quería seguir hablando. Estaba más ocupado en pensar en una buena forma para salir de ahí—Bueno… Creo que me convertiré en un demonio gigante y atravesare el techo…

Finn se cruzó de brazos. ¿De verdad pensaba en hacer eso? ¿Y qué tal si el lugar donde se encontraban era el hogar de Marisa? No. No podían causarle molestias a la vampiresa rubia. Además de que se veía muy mal destruir el hogar de alguien, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que si ese lugar era exactamente el hogar de Marisa.

—Marcy, quítate. Encontrare una forma de salir.

Marceline frunció el entrecejo, y se quitó de en medio. Se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Estúpido humano, ¿Cómo un héroe de pacotilla como él se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a la Reina de los Vampiros? Sí que ese mocoso era un total maleducado, pero solo con algunas personas. Ya que según recordaba, con la dulce princesita, cara de chicle se comportaba como todo un caballero.

—A veces me enfermas… —musitó Marceline con molestia.

Finn bufó sin prestarle mucha importancia a la vampiresa. Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó un clip para cabello color rosa. Marceline alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Eh…? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Finn no le prestó atención, e introdujo el clip dentro de la cerradura de la puerta—No me digas… tienes un fetiche raro, ¿no es así? ¿Te vistes de mujer cuando estás solo?

El humano se sonrojo levemente y suspiró, ¿Qué acaso Marceline pensaba en él como un pervertido y nada más? ¿Vestirse de mujer? ¿Él? No. Era un héroe, posiblemente el más grande todo Ooo, él no haría esa clase de cosas jamás. Además, ¿Qué onda con eso de "fetiche"? El tonito con el que lo había dicho la vampiresa sonaba totalmente sospechoso. Sí. Finn el humano todavía seguía siendo un chico "inocente" puesto que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que significaba fetiche. Lo había oído antes: de Jake; su mejor amigo y hermano, de la Dulce Princesa; primer amor ahora olvidado, de la Princesa Flama; ¡Mierda! ¡¿Incluso de ella?!

—La Dulce Princesa lo dejo olvidado una ocasión en mi casa —respondió, despejando un poco sus pensamientos de tonterías como llamaba él—No tengo un "fetiche raro"… es más, ni siquiera sé que significa "fetiche". Pero debe ser algo malo porque salió de tu boca, y con respecto a si me visto de mujer. Claro que no… hablas puras idioteces, Marcy.

La vampiresa volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre la pared y sonrió internamente. Que divertido era Finn…

—En fin… ¿Ya terminaste? Me estoy súper aburriendo aquí.

Finn bufó, sin prestarle mayor importancia. ¿Qué ocurría con el miserable humano ese? Últimamente la ignoraba, bueno… si últimamente podría describirse como una forma de: "desde que estamos encerrados aquí el héroe de pacotilla me ignora". ¿Acaso estaba molesto con ella? Mmm, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿o sí? Ah… no, sí tenía motivos, y unos muy buenos. Después de todo, tenía que reconocerlo, ¿verdad? Ella había provocado todo eso con sus estúpidos celos. Se había sentido celosa de la niñita rara del futuro y había reaccionado de una manera muy infantil… aunque ¡La niñita rara del futuro no tenía por qué dejarlos encerrados en lo que parecía ser un almacén! Estúpida rubia. Estúpida, con su rostro tonto, con su contextura delgada tonta, con sus ojos rojizos tontos, y con ese puto cabello rubio. Ah~ mierda, incluso la estaba insultando en ese momento, pero ¿Quién en una situación como la que ella pasaba no se pondría a insultar a la primera persona que le viene a la mente? Aunque suponía que estaba demás insultar incluso a ese hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio que poseía Marisa. Incluso aunque lo negara frente a otros, sabía que ese hermoso cabello era simplemente perfección. Pero bueno… eso era solo porque se parecía al de Finn.

—Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, sus cabellos son de la misma tonalidad… eso es extraño —cierto, era algo extraño—No solo eso, esa personalidad tonta de "no rendirse"… también son iguales en eso.

—Marcy, ¿Qué murmuras? —preguntó Finn con una ceja alzada. Su rostro se encontraba muy cerca al de la vampiresa, ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera se había percatado cuando se le acercó!— ¿Marcy?

La vampiresa empujó a Finn con ambas manos, haciendo que este se tambaleara, a punto de perder el equilibrio, hacia atrás.

—Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó algo molesto el humano por la repentina acción de Marceline.

La reina de los vampiros apoyó sus manos en el suelo, y se levantó enderezando poco a poco. Que mierda… su rostro le estaba quemando, que vergüenza, parecía una chiquilla enamorada. Se suponía que era la Reina de los Vampiros, futura dueña de la Nocheósfera; aunque le valiera un carajo ese lugar, y también era una Rockera fenomenal.

—Nada… —su vista se fijó en la puerta del frente, estaba abierta, vaya~ Finn no era tan inútil como creía—Salgamos de este espantoso lugar.

—No digas "espantoso", ¿y si es la casa de Marisa? —La vampiresa frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre. Pero solo decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando—Marcy~

La vampiresa caminó con paso aún más acelerado, llegando a tal punto de comenzar a flotar haciendo que las puntas de sus zapatos rozaran con el suelo por unos cuantos centímetros.

—Marcy… —decidió ignorar el llamado del chico, no se encontraba de ánimos para prestarle atención alguna—No me gusta que te comportes así.

La vampiresa de cabellera azabache chasqueó con la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos. Enserio que era idiota, en primer lugar se encontraba molesta por culpa de la rubia idiota y la suya, Finn.

El humano frunció el entrecejo y se llevó las manos al interior de sus bolsillos. Tal vez, debía dejarlo hasta ahí. Después de todo no era que le importase hablar con Marceline, lo único que deseaba era poder salir de ese lugar, odiaba los lugares que no conocía. Aunque este caso era algo distinto, ya que parecía ser la casa de Marisa pero no estaba 100% seguro de ello.

El humano y la vampiresa se encontraban caminando a través de un largo e interminable pasillo. Las paredes tenían un tapizado rojizo, y el suelo un alfombrado que a pesar de no poderlo sentir gracias a sus calzados parecía a primera vista muy suave además que era de un color entre grisáceo y negro. Pasaron a través de varias puertas de caoba. Quizás una de esas puertas conducía a la salida, el humano Finn decidió probar una de esas teorías. Así que se acercó a la que tenía más cerca y giró la perilla cuidadosamente. Marceline se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se detuvo un momento para observarlo.

Finn abrió la puerta, empujándola suavemente. Jake decía que cada vez que había una "puerta misteriosa" debía quedarse a cierta distancia, nunca sabían cuando un monstro malévolo podría salir de ahí. Sin embargo, ahí dentro no parecía haber nada malo, salvó una pequeña niña de aspecto angelical descansando sobre el verdoso césped salpicado con roció primaveral. Y claro, una niña de tan hermoso rostro no podía ser "algo malo".

—Que hermosa… —susurró Finn sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que decía.

Marceline alzó una ceja y colocó los pies en el suelo. Caminó con furia hacía la puerta, para ver que tonterías observaba ese imbécil. Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la niña. Era cierto, era muy linda. Sin embargo, algo le daba mala espina. No, no era el hecho de que todo un prado se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta y que una niñita, de aproximadamente seis años, se encontrase descansando tan tranquilamente en medio de la noche oscura, completamente sola. No, no era eso. Era que esa endiablada mocosa le recordaba a alguien, y ¿a quién más sino Marisa? Parecía su gemela, solo que nueve o diez años más joven que esa rubia rara del futuro.

—Finn, vámonos… —dijo Marceline, mientras cogía de la mano al joven y lo arrastraba hacia delante.

Finn se zafó del agarre de la vampiresa rápidamente.

—No… no Marcy, esa niña nos puede decir donde estamos —comentó el humano, cruzando la puerta velozmente— ¡Vamos!

Ah~ Esa excusa era muy mala, tanto que se podría detectar a miles de kilómetros. En serio, ¿en serio ese héroe de pacotilla la creía idiota? Pues si eso era lo que creía, estaba muy equivocado. Era más que obvio que quería conocer a la niñita, y ¿Por qué? Porque se parece a la pendeja de Marisa, rubia idiota cara de niña buena.

—Mmm… disculpa… —Finn se arrodilló para estar, casi, a la misma altura que al de la pequeña—Disculpa…

Marceline bufó y se acercó a esos tontos. Se arrodilló al lado de Finn, y movió del hombro bruscamente a la niña.

—M… Marceline no hagas eso… —regañó el héroe de pacotilla en tono bajo de voz, aunque algo molesto.

—Cállate, sino lo hago nunca despertará —contestó la vampiresa de piel azulada— ¡Mocosa, despierta!

La niña frunció el entrecejo levemente, y quitó bruscamente la mano de Marceline de su hombro. ¿Quién se atrevía a despertar a la princesa de los vampiros? Lo iba a asesinar. Enderezó su pequeño cuerpo, sentándose de una manera elegante, justo como le había enseñado su madrina, la Dulce Princesa. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron en las personas que tenían en frente, y se fueron abriendo lentamente debido a la impresión que le causaba. Era su mamá, y su… ¿Papá? No, ese chico no podía ser su papá. Era increíblemente sexy, aunque no estaba segura de que esa era la expresión correcta, esa nueva palabra la había escuchado decir a su mamá una vez. Suspiró, al final, ¿Qué importaba? Solo era un ser creado por los recuerdos de la verdadera Marisa. Ella, un ser inexistente no debía dedicarse a pensar mucho. Si esas personas se encontraban ahí quería decir que Marisa lo había llevado ahí, ya que a pesar de que esa chica que tenía enfrente era su mamá, estaba segura de que era real y que probablemente no tenía idea de que era su hija, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, se suponía que ella estaba en los recuerdos de Marisa, por lo tanto sabía todo de la verdadera vampiresa. Incluyendo eso del viaje en el tiempo. Y no un invento como ella, creada por la mente de la adolescente vampiresa.

—Odio a los visitantes… como sea, ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Quieren viajar a un recuerdo en especial? —preguntó la niña rubia sumamente aburrida con lo que ocurría.

Finn y Marceline intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso de "recuerdo"? ¿Acaso era posible que…?

—Disculpa… ¿nos puedes decir tu nombre? —preguntó Finn en el tono más amable que pudo, aunque obviamente sabía que no podía escucharse mejor gracias a la confusión que sentía.

— ¿Eh~? Soy Marisa, sino ¿Quién más? —Finn se sonrojo levemente al escuchar eso, pero Marceline, por otro lado, solo llegó a mostrar los colmillos— ¿Qué pasa con esas caras?

Marceline chasqueó la lengua, se apoyó en sus rodillas y se paró rápidamente. Finn la imitó, casi al mismo tiempo. Y Marisa igual.

—No me digan que… —la pequeña Marisa, suspiró—Rayos~ ¿Acaso no sabían que se encontraban dentro de los recuerdos de Marisa?

Marceline desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada. Sabía que el lugar donde se encontraban era extraño, y que posiblemente perteneciera a esa entrometida de Marisa, pero no sabía que se encontraba en sus recuerdos. Maldita sea, ojala lo hubiera previsto antes. Finn, por el contrario, sonreía como un idiota. Idiota, de seguro se encontraba sumamente feliz con la sola idea de estar ahí. Ese pendejo humano, si no tuviera enfrente a esa mocosa lo ahorcaría a muerte. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, no hasta la muerte. Pero a un paso de esta.

—En fin, mocosa. ¿En cuál recuerdo estamos? —preguntó Marceline captando la atención de la pequeña rubia.

—Oh sí, se encuentran muy cerca de uno de los recuerdos más importantes de Marisa… cuando le enseñan a tocar la guitarra.

— ¿En serio? Marcy hay que ir a ver…

—Cierra el pico, Finn. Solo quiero salir de este lugar.

Sí, le había atinado bien. Ese chico no era su papá, bueno, todavía no lo era.

Finn arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos. Últimamente era consciente de que se estaba comportando de una manera inmadura e infantil. Pero Marceline solo conseguía ponerlo nervioso y molesto. No sabía que ocurría con ella, se comportaba como una loca en varias ocasiones. Tenía un muy serio problema, no quería salir de aventuras ni por un segundo. Aunque obvio, eso se había dado aquel día en que… No. Eso estúpido, ¿verdad? Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez… era algo posible. Ya que, según recordaba él, Marceline se había alejado de él, en cuanto le presentó a su novia, la Princesa Flama. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?… Ja, eso era totalmente imposible, estaba hablando de Marceline, la reina de los vampiros. La chica genial, su "mejor amiga" quien solo había tenido un novio en toda su vida de mil años de edad.

—Finn… ¡¿Estás despierto?! —gritó la vampiresa en su oído.

El humano se alejó rápidamente de ella. No porque casi le rompe el tímpano izquierdo, sino por el hecho de que se encontraba muy cerca de él, y eso por alguna razón desconocida lo había puesto nervioso. A tal punto que se sonrojo levemente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy, lo estoy! —gritó, mientras se cubría las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

Marceline alzó una ceja, sin embargo dejó de prestarle atención al mocoso. No tenían tiempo que perder, debían salir de ahí. Bueno, ella debía salir de ahí, en primera porque odiaba estar dentro de los recuerdos de esa perra. La vampiresa mayor volvió a mirar a la pequeña.

—Solo dinos cómo podemos salir de aquí. Odio esto…

La pequeña Marisa sonrió de lado. Vaya, eso era difícil, su propia madre la detestaba.

—Deben ir a su recuerdo más preciado, luego, saldrán como por arte de magia —la rubia se tocó la frente con su dedo índice—lo quiera la Marisa real o no. No depende de ella, ustedes pueden salir solos si se lo proponen.

Marceline sonrió victoriosa. Estúpida puta, ¿de verdad creía que podría tener encerrada a la Reina de los Vampiros? Era hora de que se llevara una sorpresa. El único problema era Finn, de alguna manera tenía que sacarlo de ahí. Pero, ¿Cómo? Se veía tan entretenido, mirando todo a su alrededor. Pero eso le iba a durar poco, porque lo iba a sacar de ahí. Ellos saldrían juntos quiera o no, ese tonto humano.

* * *

—N… no estoy loca, por favor… —entrelazó sus dedos con los de la hermosa joven de cabellos rosáceos— ¡Ayúdame, madrina!

—E… está bien, pero… por favor, no me llames así. Me haces sentir vieja —comentó la Dulce Princesa, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente—Y ahora, si no te molesta, necesito que me sueltes para ver qué puedo hacer.

Marisa sonrió y soltó a la princesa. Estaba salvada. Ah~ la Dulce Princesa era una persona increíble, no solo era hermosa, sino que también era atenta y muy considerada. No podía creer cómo es que Marceline, su mamá, no se llevaba bien con ella, aunque claro, en el futuro era distinto. La Dulce Princesa era perfecta y muy querida por todos.

—Gracias.

La Princesa asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida. Después de todo, una extraña había irrumpido en su palacio, diciendo que venía del futuro, y no solo eso… también decía que era la hija de Finn y Marceline. Uf~ jamás pensó que harían una buena combinación, ya que Marisa había salido muy linda. Pero claro, no era que esos dos locos fueran feos. No, eso era lo menos que podían ser.

Marisa se quitó el reloj de la muñeca y se lo entregó a la Dulce princesa, esta lo recibió y lo llevó hasta su escritorio. Encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía enfrente y revisó minuciosamente el reloj. Increíble, parecía un reloj cualquiera. Pero poseía funciones que no había podido apreciar antes. Además de un buen funcionamiento. Era obvio que había sido por una genio, y ¿Quién más sino era ella? Sonrió con orgullo, era realmente un genio por haber creado un objeto tan avanzado. Debía darse muchos créditos, o mejor dicho debía dárselos a su yo del futuro. Revisó cada parte del reloj, cogió un destornillador de punta triangular y comenzó a realizar algunos ajustes.

Marisa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. No debía ponerse tan nerviosa, estaba segura de que la princesa lo arreglaría en un chasquido de dedos. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar estar tan nerviosa. ¿Y qué ocurriría si no lo arreglaba? ¿Qué pasaría si viaja a un tiempo al cuál no desea? Bueno, el reloj viajaría solo, obviamente ella podría botarlo por ahí. Pero tendría que volver al futuro algún día, entonces el reloj del futuro debía ser reparado a toda costa.

—Listo.

Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la rubia de piel azulada. Esas palabras, era las que estaba ansiando escuchar.

—Pero… —Sí, Glob no era ni un poquito benevolente, ni siquiera con los buenos—Descubrí algo, Marisa.

—Algo… ¿Qué es? —por el tono de voz de Bonibelle parecía algo muy importante.

—La verdad es que… parece que el reloj posee una fecha límite —Marisa alzó una ceja, fecha límite ¿Qué significaba eso?—Verás eso quiere decir que… el reloj se encuentra programado para regresar a la época en que fue inventado. Tan solo te queda un tiempo aquí, luego el reloj y tú volverán a su verdadera época.

—Pero…

—No recomiendo que te quites el reloj con tanta frecuencia, si el reloj regresa sin ti al futuro. Podrías quedarte atrapada aquí, y crear que el flujo de tiempo se rompa.

—P… pero si eso sucede, tú puedes crear un nuevo reloj, ¿no es así?

—No. No podría hacerlo, los elementos con los que se crearon este reloj son muy avanzados, una ciencia que no descubro aún, de seguro con el tiempo lo haré… pero para eso deberían ser como cuatro años, y para ese entonces… —se acomodó las gafas de científica que llevaba—Será demasiado tarde, para ese entonces ya te habrás expuesto… y romperás el flujo del tiempo. Creando que todo Ooo, incluso el universo, se contraiga y forme un agujero negro, provocando la extinción de todo aquello que conocemos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Eso no podía estar pasando, entonces, si quería cumplir con su misión. Debía informarles de una vez a Finn y a Jake. Debían encontrar al Lich y matarlo. Sí, matarlo era la única opción que les quedaba.

—Sin embargo, no entiendo, entonces como… como… ¡¿Cómo pudiste solucionar el problema de la activación?! —Tomó aire—Digo, lo acabas de hacer ahora, entonces, ¿Por qué no podrías hacer un nuevo reloj del futuro?

—Tú misma lo dijiste, solucione el problema de reactivación, pero eso es lo máximo que hice. Te juró que a pesar de que eso parezca algo tan sencillo… —se frotó la cien—Fue muy estresante…

Marisa se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que avisarles a Finn y a Jake.

—Entiendo.

Marisa miró el techo rosáceo del palacio. Se había puesto a pensar en ese momento, claro, Marceline y Finn seguían en sus recuerdos. Además de que les había dicho algo sumamente ridículo, y se sonrojaba con solo recordarlo. Tal vez, no debía entrometerse en ese momento.

—Princesa, te gustan los bollos rellenos de crema chantilly, con algo de fresa. ¿Verdad? —la princesa se sorprendió ante ese comentario, así que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—Perfecto, porque yo se prepararlos tan bien~ Iré a la cocina y te haré algunos junto a Mentita, como muestra de agradecimiento.

Antes de que hubiera podido detenerla, Marisa se encontraba corriendo hacía la cocina, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su mayordomo de caramelo. Suspiró y sonrió levemente. ¿En serio era hija de Marceline Abadeer y Finn, el humano?

* * *

Sus pechos tocaron la espalda del humano, provocando que este se sobresaltara y pegara más su cuerpo contra la pared.

Las mejillas se encontraban totalmente sonrojadas, solo atinaba a mirar al techo y seguir caminando de lado. La verdad, es que no entendía como la pequeña Marisa los había guiado hasta ese pasadizo tan estrecho, y no solo eso… sino que además después de ello la pequeña había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Marcy, mejor date vuelta, para estar espalda con espalda —pidió Finn casi suplicante.

—Eh… ¡No haré eso! —Finn golpeó su frente contra la pared, que puta, quería dejarlo sordo—Nuestros traseros se rozarían, pervertido…

— ¡Si no te has dado cuenta tus pechos están chocando contra mi espalda! —gritó sumamente sonrojado.

—C… cállate… —exigió Marceline, aunque no con mucha confianza.

—No, no me voy a callar, esto es muy incómodo —dijo Finn

El humano trataba de pegar más su cuerpo a la pared, para que ya no sentir los pechos de Marceline. La verdad no es que le molestará, el problema es que su rostro se encontraba ardiendo de una manera muy molesta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Marceline movió una de sus piernas rozando con suavidad el trasero de Finn, aunque eso lo hizo de manera inconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó el humano, ahora le estaba a comenzando a arder, no solo su rostro, sino todo el cuerpo.

—P… perdón, no lo hice a propósito… solo trataba de acomodarme —se justificó la vampiresa, ella también tenía un sonrojo muy notable en el rostro.

—Pues acomódate bien… sabes que… trataré de voltear para así quedar frente a frente —Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par, no eso sería aún peor— ¿Escuchaste, no?

Justó cuando Marceline abrió la boca para soltar un par de palabras, el humano se giró rápidamente pegando su espalda contra la pared. Sí, sabía que así iba a hacer más incómodo. En primer lugar, estaba que ambos podían verse el rostro del otro. Sabía que Finn estaba sonrojado, pero no imaginaba que lo estaba tanto. Y en segundo lugar era que su corazón latía con una fuerza increíble, tanto que temía que el humano escuchase uno por uno sus latidos.

Mierda, que idiota que era a veces. Con razón, todos lo tomaban como un idiota impulsivo. Incluso, tal vez, por ello se fijó en la Princesa Flama. Ah, pero ella no era idiota. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, no era momento para pensar en ello. Trató de pegar todo su cuerpo contra los muros de ladrillos, que lugar más extraño para que se encontrara un recuerdo. Suspiró y trató de ver a Marceline, disimuladamente. No era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro, pero si era la primera vez que sentía los suaves pechos de la vampiresa. Que pervertido sonaba, al llegar a la casa del árbol tenía que darse una ducha con agua fría para quitarse todos esos pensamientos locos que pasaban por su mente. Aun así, seguía pensando que era un completo idiota. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido la chorrada de voltear para quedar frente a frente? Puta madre, era sumamente vergonzoso. Apostaba que Marceline podía apreciar su sonrojo con claridad, aunque… ella también estaba roja hasta las orejas. ¿Sería por el calor que hacía en un lugar tan estrecho como era ese?

—Finn, hay que salir de aquí… ya sabes seguir avanzando de lado…

—S… sí, pero tú vas primero —dijo Finn, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Marceline solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con el mocoso. Suspiró, tomó aire y movió un poco su pierna a un lado. Sin embargo, esta rozó la entrepierna del muchacho.

—Eh… ¡P… perdón!

Finn negó con la cabeza en señal de que no importaba. Si, lo había hecho de casualidad solamente, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada, ¿verdad? Aunque tenía que reconocer que el recorrido por aquel sufrible pasadizo iba a hacer todo un caos. Era la primera vez que estaba sintiendo deseos de regañar a Marisa por la tontería que los estaba obligando a hacer…

* * *

**Angely dice…** Bueno, como mencione antes. Asistiré a la academia, pero enserio tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Pero espero que puedan entender un poco acerca de cómo están repartidos mis tiempos libres. Solo tengo los días domingos para escribir mis Fics así como salir con mis amigos, mi boy, y mi familia. Bueno, sin más que decir, tan solo espero que les haya gustado. Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores, ojala dejen sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Besos~ xD


End file.
